Dress You Up Revised
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: This is a revised version of the original, the summary is still the same only the errors have been fixed...Hope you all enjoy this fixed and updated version of the original story I posted awhile ago!
1. New Purpose

**Dress You Up (a Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to another of my fics! I've been having serious writers' block and have decided to put 'Do You Know?' on hold until I get this out of my system…I was greatly saddened by the severe lack of LelouchxKanon fics (there were none on the site! It makes me wanna cry!). Anyway, I'm gonna change that and write my own. I got the title idea while listening to Madonna's song Dress You Up, and anything else just came along for the ride…Anyway, enough carrying on- let's get down to the story!

Summary: Lelouch is the world's most famous and popular fashion designer. Kanon is a prince with a secret: he's gay, and goes to Shibuya hoping to gain a sense of purpose when he wanders into Lelouch's store. However, he leaves with more than just some new clothes….

**Ch.1- New Purpose**

The warm sunlight flooded over the mountains to touch everything in its' golden light as an alarm clock filled the nearly empty room it resided in, causing a hand to rise out from under the silken-blue sheets and slam the off button into non-existence. The owner of said hand then slowly rose up for the rest of the day, causing the sheets to pool around his slender and somewhat tall frame as Kanon Maldini stepped onto the plush silver carpet around his room. Running thin fingers through his auburn hair, Kanon wrote a small note and left it on the nightstand so the other resident could see it when he woke up as he stepped into the shower while grabbing some clean clothes and a towel.

'_Leon-_

_There's some pain killers for you on the nightstand._

_After you take them and get dressed, go home and don't come here ever again._

_-Kanon.'_

(20 minutes later)

When Kanon stepped out fully dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey tank top, he was brushing his hair as he saw the note crumpled up and thrown onto the floor, just the latest in his long list of flings as he crossed the name of his one night stand off the list in his mind. Ever since he'd turned 18, Kanon spent the last 3 years sleeping around with just about any man who threw himself at him, using his looks and charm to get them into bed with him. Yes, he admitted to himself some time ago that he was gay but that didn't mean he had to go and settle down just yet. He was 21 and living his life the way he wanted. True his parents weren't too happy when they'd found out at first, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to give them a future heir to the throne, but they still supported him in any way that they could.

After tying his hair back and putting his boots on, Kanon made his way into the dining hall for breakfast before he would head out for the day.

(Dining Hall, morning- normal P.O.V.)

As the maids pulled out his chair and brought him a platter of various breakfast items, Kanon looked up from his tea to gaze lightly upon his parents, who were at the table across from him: his mother Camellia, from whom he'd inherited his looks from his auburn hair to his soft blue eyes; and his father Patrick, whose personality he'd inherited but only a small part of it. Whilst his parents knew of his preferences in bedmates, the rest of the Maldini Clan did not and they'd planned to keep it that way until his 25th birthday. While the three of them sat in comfortable silence, Camellia chose this opportunity to strike up a conversation, Kanon setting his tea cup down onto the table.

"So Kanon, how was your date with Leon?"

"It went well, until he went into great detail about how _I_ was the lucky one to sleep with _him_! I mean, _I'm_ the prince for fuck's sake- and yet he acted like it was the other goddamn way around…!*sighs* Never again will I have him in my presence. I just wish I could find _someone_ who really, I don't know, _gets_ me. But I guess I'll just have to wait a while longer."

"Sweetie, I understand what you're going through. I was your age when I was debating on whether I should stay with your father or go back to my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you'd already made your choice by then- I'm still looking, and it's driving me insane!" Kanon exclaimed while slamming his fists onto the table, causing his tea to spill onto the white tablecloth, staining it. His parents both sighed, they knew that Kanon was struggling to find the one with whom he resonated so well but he'd been doing the same thing for the last 3 years. He'd bring a man home, have sex with him, then find something wrong with him and never want to see that man again. The latest was a man named Leon, who was in his twenties and had great looks, but also had the personality of a narcissist.

"Maybe I should go out somewhere for awhile, take in some sights, and maybe do a little shopping."

"Interesting, where will you go today? Last week you went to London, before that Shanghai. And this time…?" His father asked concernedly. The last time that Kanon had went out somewhere without guards of any kind, he was almost beaten, raped, and held for ransom. Luckily, his cousin Kyoshirou Toudou was there to help him or it could have turned out a lot worse.

"I think I'll go to Shibuya today, they have a lot of great shops there- maybe I'll find something new."

"Alright, but please be careful this time Kanon." Camellia voiced her concerns for her youngest son.

"Don't worry, mother. I promise to be careful, and I'll bring Suzaku with me this time. Well, I'm off- see you in a while." Kanon said as he headed out the castle doors with Suzaku following behind him and the two men got into the limo parked outside. Ever since the Britannian War ended, all the different countries had been united under a banner of peace as technology advanced and there was very little need for Knightmare Frames anymore. As Kanon sat in the back of the limo bored out of his mind while Suzaku checked his pistol to make sure it was fully loaded, he watched the clouds slowly fly past as they drove across the Arclight Bridge and into the bustling streets of Central Japan.

After Gino parked the car, he opened the doors to allow Kanon and Suzaku to step out into the streets, then told them to meet him back at the limo when they were done for the day as he walked off to the nearest bookstore.

(4 hours later)

Kanon had been to just about every store and found nothing of interest when he heard Suzaku having a conversation on his phone as the two of them sat down on a shady bench to rest.

"Are you for real? I can't wait to check out what you have on display this time, will they be featured in the next show? Great, maybe we can swing by…I'm bringing a friend, I hope you don't mind. No, he's not my boyfriend- he's just a work friend. Don't be like that, Lulu, we'll see you soon. Yeah, what's the name of your store? I forgot, it's been so long since I've been by…yeah, ok, got it- see ya in a few! Ok, bye!"

"So who was that, a friend of yours?"

"You'll see, we have to swing by their store- I have the name and directions, ready to go?"

"Alright, I just hope it's nothing too fancy or extravagant- if I'd wanted that I could've gone to Italy instead."

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about- come on, I can't wait for you to see it!" Said Suzaku as Kanon couldn't help but smile while he was dragged along by his hyperactive friend and bodyguard. Suzaku may act like a little kid at times, but he was also the very best bodyguard that his family had in their employ.

(20 minutes later)

After much dragging and many weird looks aimed their way, Kanon and Suzaku were standing in front of what looked like a rather upscale and expensive clothing store called '_Hana Noir_'. While Kanon looked at the store's exterior, he saw some very tasteful and exquisite outfits on display in the shop's window from dresses to tuxedos as Suzaku made sure that this was indeed the right place.

"Well, this is it- _Hana Noir_, where my friend works. Let's go inside, I can't wait for you to meet Lulu!"

As Suzaku pulled Kanon into the store, the first thing they heard was Kpop music over the radio…What they heard next caused Kanon to flinch a little at the volume and demanding tone of the voice.

"Shirley, I need more blue silk! The _light_ blue this time, and hurry up- we have a deadline to meet!"

"Coming! Excuse me guys, I'll be right with you in a moment!" Said a young girl with long auburn-orange hair as she ran into the back room with a rather large roll of light blue silk. Another girl, a blonde, came out to greet them so they weren't just standing around doing nothing while waiting for Suzaku's friend to show up.

"Hey guys, the name's Milly- welcome to _Hana Noir_, is there anything you'd like to try on? Or maybe we could have something crafted especially for your tastes?"

"No thanks, Milly. We were actually hoping to speak to Lelouch- is he busy?"

"Yeah, but he should be done soon. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll tell him you're here Suzaku."

"Great, thanks Milly!"

As they went to sit down, Kanon looked over at Suzaku and decided to ask him a question. "Do you personally know the owner, Suzaku?"

"Yeah, actually. Me, Lelouch, Shirley, and Millie all went to Ashford Academy a while back; Lelouch had always dreamed of being a fashion designer, after graduating from college he opened his own store and began selling his handmade clothes- he's famous and popular the whole world over…they've opened stores of his in virtually every country all over the world. Hopefully, he won't be much longer and you can finally meet him!"

Kanon smiled lightly as the two of them settled in for a long wait.

(45 minutes later)

Kanon was in a peaceful dozing state when he heard Suzaku stand up quickly, which brought him out of his light dreaming to see him embrace someone. "Hey Lelouch, it's great to see you again! How are things with you and Mikuo?"

"To answer your questions, I'm doing very well. As for me and Mikuo, we've decided to break up. Turns out he wanted to get back together with Luki, and I was just a fling for him."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, I'm used to it by now…Just holding out for the right one I guess, whenever he shows up."

"You'll meet him soon enough, I just know it. Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Your 'work' friend?"

"Yes. Lelouch, this is Kanon. Kanon, this is Lelouch."

As Lelouch extended his hand, Kanon couldn't help but grasp it in a gentle yet firm handshake as Lelouch helped him to his feet. While they looked at each other, Kanon couldn't help but think that Lelouch was quite the beauty: a thin and slightly feminine frame, short chocolate brown locks that were practically begging to have him run his fingers through them, pale skin and deep violet eyes that seemed to fit him perfectly. He slowly felt a light blush color the bridge of his nose as he finally managed to find his voice, trying his best not to let his nervousness show too much.

"I'm Kanon, it's n-nice to meet you Lelouch."

"Same to you, Kanon." Lelouch said as he immediately found himself desiring this perfect prince standing before him…he was tall but only a little more so than him, had a slender frame with shoulder-length auburn hair and soft blue eyes that could completely steal all the color from any gem or crystal…he also had flawless pale skin that, to Lelouch, was screaming at him to reach up and caress it. A smile made its' way onto his lips as he thought of a way to get him to talk again.

"So, you're the 'work' friend that Suzaku said he was bringing to my store. As Milly said, maybe we could find something for you- or I could custom make something. Whatever you want, Kanon."

As Kanon pulled his hand back, he already missed the warmth that occupied it seconds beforehand as he looked around the store at all the beautiful clothes on sale. All of them looked specially tailored to whomever bought and wore them, but sadly Kanon couldn't see anything that immediately jumped out at him. He then remembered what Lelouch had told him, that he could make him an outfit if he was unsatisfied with what he saw in the store.

"Could you really make me something truly unique?"

"Of course I can, Kanon- I'll just need you to model for me a bit so I can get your exact size and measurements, so please follow me into the back room. Suzaku, why don't you wander around for a bit- he'll be with me for quite a while." Lelouch said almost happily, like he was excited just being in the same presence as Kanon.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble with my employers for leaving him alone."

"It's ok Suzaku, I have my phone with me; just call me or text me if anything comes up."

"*sighs* Alright Kanon, I'll keep in touch- just make sure you stay safe."

Suzaku then turned on his heel and left the store as Kanon was led into the back room to be Lelouch's model for who knows how long.

(back room, a.k.a. Lelouch's studio)

While they walked into the back room of the store, Kanon took this opportunity to stare at all the materials and mannequins that were everywhere. Some had already finished outfits on them and were covered up, others weren't quite finished yet and they were left uncovered. Kanon also saw several rolls of fabric from cotton to silk in every color imaginable, as well as some very fancy sewing machines that looked like they'd cost an arm and a leg to buy them…but he supposed that that's what happens when you're famous.

As Lelouch led them to the middle of the room, he had Kanon stand on the round pedestal so he could start eye-modeling him, thinking of what colors would best bring out his eyes and even his hair when one of Kanon's favorite songs started playing on the music player in the room.

'_You've got style, that's what all the girls say  
Satin sheets and luxuries so fine…_'

"Hey, that's '_Dress You Up' _by Madonna! I love that song!"

"Seriously?" Asked Lelouch playfully, smiling at Kanon as a grin seemed to work its' way onto his face.

"Of course! She's one of my favorite singers!" Kanon replied excitedly.

"Alright then, why don't we have you start by taking off your clothes so I can get your measurements? I promise I won't try anything (_Although I can't wait until the day comes when you let me_)." Said Lelouch as he grabbed the measuring tape he always kept on hand.

'_All your suits are custom made in London  
But I've got something that you'll really like…'  
_

"Sure." Kanon replied none too shyly, which made Lelouch suspect that he wasn't the first man that Kanon had probably undressed for, but he'd hoped to be the last if all went well.

"Now, let's (turns volume up on stereo) get started shall we?"

'_Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body…'_

As Kanon stood perfectly still, he had to try really hard not to shiver as Lelouch's thin fingers ghosted touches all over his bare chest and arms as he stood clad only in his boxers. The way that Lelouch was touching him was enough to paint a blush on his cheeks and cause chills to run up and down his body. He almost let out a moan of pleasure as Lelouch touched one of his more sensitive spots on his body, but managed to suppress it as he let the music flow through his body and soothe him.

'_Feel the silky touch of my caresses  
They will keep you looking so brand new  
Let me cover you with velvet kisses  
I'll create a look that's made for you…'_

Lelouch was using his special glasses that he only wore when he was working, but he could feel Kanon almost melt under his gentle touches, and hadn't missed the way Kanon had suppressed a moan of pleasure when his hands slid across his hips further down to his thighs and his legs. If this was what he sounded like from just a few touches, then Lelouch wondered what he'd sound like when he was leaving those same touches with his lips.

'_Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body…'_

As the minutes ticked by agonizingly slow for Kanon's tastes, he idly wondered how and what Suzaku was doing to pass the time, hoping that his friend wasn't in too much trouble as the song finished playing while Kanon was trying not to whither under Lelouch's gentle strokes and caresses.

(with Suzaku, normal P.O.V.)

While Suzaku walked around town for awhile, he looked at his watch and then his phone, deciding that he was too worried for his own good. He then decided to head into the nearest bookstore to unwind, grabbing a sci-fi/romance novel as he sat down in a chair to begin whiling away the time until Kanon was finished with Lelouch.

As he sat there reading his book, Suzaku heard a voice next to him say "That's a nice choice you've made there- _Defiance_ is really popular right now."

Suzaku then looked over to who sat next to him and was shocked to say the least.

"Gino, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shh, not so loud- and I have a right to go wherever I want. In any case, you really shouldn't use such vulgarity, my little phoenix."

"I've told you many times not to call me that…and have you read this book before? You said it was really popular."

"Yes I have, I'm surprised you didn't know that…but then again there are a lot of things you _don't_ know about me Suzaku Kururugi."

"Like what?" Suzaku asked somewhat nervously, not liking the obvious tone Gino's voice held at the moment seeing as how they were in the far back section of the bookstore where no one could see or hear them.

'_I'm mad about you__  
__You're mad about me babe__  
__Couple of fools run wild aren't we…?'_

"Well, for one thing I love romance novels, I also like beautiful sunsets and moonrises, and of course…" Gino drew out the last part of that sentence as he hovered over Suzaku with an almost predatory look in his eyes as he leaned down to whisper into Suzaku's ear, his lips ghosting over the sensitive shell of the delicate flesh.

"I love you." And Gino gently pressed his lips to Suzaku's, using his shocked gasp as an excuse to probe and caress his little phoenix's tongue with his own, obviously gaining dominance over the sensitive organ as they feverishly made out for a couple minutes before oxygen became a pressing issue.

"Gino, a-are you serious?!"

"Most serious, my little phoenix."

As Suzaku looked away with a flushed expression, Gino couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable the way Suzaku was flushed and panting from the mind-blowing kiss he just gave him. He also heard him mumble something so quietly that no one else but him caught it.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

Gino realized he'd never even thought that Suzaku would ask this question so soon, but he decided that now was the moment of truth.

"I suppose, ever since you became the Maldini Clan's bodyguard."

T.B.C.- Whoo, finally done with ch.1! I'm so excited to get to the next one, and it will have a lemon between SuzakuxGino! Also, I don't own the lyrics to the 2 songs used in this chapter- they belong to Madonna and Belinda Carlisle, so read and review plz!


	2. Mad About You

**Dress You Up (a Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.2! I feel so glad today that I could burst at the seams! But I'll hold off until then so I don't have to find any duct tape and fix the gray matter of a brain explosion…ok, enough stalling- on with the fic!

**Ch.2- Mad About You**

When Suzaku heard him say he'd felt about him for that long, he realized that what Gino had held onto was an unrequited love for him, and looking back on it now Suzaku realized he'd been many things when it came to Gino's love for him: cruel, unknowing, but most of all unfair- had he realized his feelings sooner, Gino wouldn't have had to feel so alone for so long.

"Is that true, Gino? Tell me, because I deserve to know if what you're telling me is the truth!"

"Well, I can't really hide it from you anymore now can I?"

As Gino stared into Suzaku's beautiful eyes, he cupped his face in his hands and looked at him gently while simply holding his gaze for what felt like forever.

"Yes, it's true- I've longed to have you like this for nearly 7 years, and it all started on the day after you first became the Maldini Clan's bodyguard…do you remember that day?"

"O-of course."

(flashback to 7 years ago…this is important to Gino and Suzaku's romance)

_As the Maldini Task Force stood in line, the head of the Clan, Patrick Maldini, knew he could only choose one of these highly promising soldiers to take the role as his young son Kanon's personal bodyguard…he looked carefully at how they all stood- attentive, calm, level headed, but they all looked too serious…almost as if they were preparing for battle. However, of the 25 soldiers that stood before him, Patrick's eyes lingered on one of the younger recruits- 16 year old Suzaku Kururugi, who'd not only shown proficient weapon use and level headedness on the battlefield when all others had given in to fear and panic, he'd also scored the highest on the written exam. He then made his way towards the teenager that was slightly shorter than the rest of the soldiers._

"_You, what is your name boy?" Patrick said with a commanding tone, expecting him to shrink and submit under the sound of it…but was pleasantly surprised when he stood his ground._

"_Suzaku Kururugi, Lord Maldini Sir!"_

"_You're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, aren't you? Why would you want to become a bodyguard rather than follow in your father's footsteps?"_

"_Because…I've always been told I was going to do great things when I came of age- I believe this is my true path to greatness. And, I've always wanted someone to protect- with my own strength!"_

_As Suzaku looked at Patrick with the most serious of gazes, he could see no lie in his words or hesitation in his eyes. He then reached forward and grasped the boys' hand in his own in a firm handshake. _

"_I like a dedicated soldier like you- from this moment forward, you shall be the personal bodyguard for my son Kanon, Suzaku Kururugi!"_

"_Thank you, Lord Maldini Sir!" Suzaku said excitedly as he couldn't wait to begin his assignment tomorrow._

_(the next day) _

_As Suzaku walked the perimeter of the Maldini Estate to familiarize himself with the layout, he still couldn't believe he was actually here…and let his thoughts wander until he bumped into something hard and metallic which caused him to fall on his ass in an unceremonious manner. It was also then that he heard a voice full of worry and concern speaking to him._

"_Hey, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"_

"_Y-yea, I'm fine- just didn't watch where I was going."_

"_*chuckles* Well, you really should be more careful then- don't want to have to save you every time you fall on your ass."_

"_*sarcastically* Yea, thanks a lot. *drops sarcasm* Seriously though, thank you."_

"_No problem, little birdy. Name's Gino, in case you wanted to know. Gino Weinberg, it's nice to meet you."_

_At hearing his nickname for him, Suzaku involuntarily blushed as he grasped Gino's hand and pulled himself up to stand in front of the taller man. It was also then that he got a chance to check him out (lol): he was at least a foot taller than him, with soft looking fly-away blonde hair and pale skin that was just the right shade of creamy alabaster. He also had a very sweet and genuine smile plastered on his face while his eyes seemed to glint with humor and amusement. Suzaku then realized that he had yet to tell Gino his name._

"_I-I'm Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi. Thanks for the help Gino, so what exactly did I bump into just a moment ago?"_

"_Well, it's the Maldini Family town car. I was just giving it a tune-up, hence my somewhat dirty appearance."_

_It was also at this moment that Suzaku only just noticed that Gino was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a maroon headband to keep the sweat and hair out of his face and a grey halter top, with a towel on his arm and quite a few grease stains on his face._

"_Is there something you need from me, or do you just need an excuse to check me out?" Gino asked playfully, causing Suzaku to feel like a schoolgirl talking to her crush as he looked away with a tint of red on his face._

"_Actually, could you show me around? It's my second day here and I don't want to get lost in this huge mansion."_

"_Sure, just let me finish up here and I'll gladly lend a hand to you, little lost birdy."_

_And that was how their (sort of) relationship began. For the next 7 years, Gino and Suzaku both walked a fine line between love and insecurity…the only real difference being was that Gino had, within a year of meeting Suzaku, realized that he was head over heels in love with the boy. He needed Suzaku like he needed air, he just couldn't get enough of him. Suzaku, however, had _thought_ of the possibility of being with Gino, but was afraid that he didn't feel the same so he kept his feelings under tight wraps and refused to let them out for fear that he might be rejected by the one who meant so much to him._

_(Flashback ends)_

"So, do you understand now Suzaku? I truly do love you, and I would do anything for you my little lost birdy." At expressing this, Gino's gaze softened from playful to loving as he waited for Suzaku to absorb all this information and for him to respond.

"So, this is how you feel…but, why didn't you pursue me if that's how you felt about me?"

"Because, if you were uncomfortable with telling me what's on your mind and in your heart, then it wouldn't have been as genuine for me…I wanted you to feel the same way, not be with me because it's at my convenience- that's the honest to Britannia truth, Suzaku Kururugi."

And before Suzaku could ask any more questions, Gino leaned forward and pressed his lips to his beloved's in a gentle and understanding kiss that soon became very heated and intense as Suzaku leaned back to not only let him deepen the kiss but also to get them both to lay down on the floor, allowing a very surprised Gino to slip his tongue into his mouth and Suzaku felt him map out his entire mouth before they broke apart to receive some much needed air- their lips leaving a thin trail of saliva between them as Gino instantly got hard at what he saw: Suzaku laying underneath him with kiss bruised lips, a flushed expression, and panting that made him look even more beautiful in Gino's eyes.

(Okay, enough warm-up foreplay- time for the lemon! Skip if you want, or stick around and enjoy the smexiness lol)

While Suzaku lay there panting beneath Gino, he realized this was what he'd been dreaming of for the last 7 years- Gino looking down at him with gentle and loving eyes, holding him close and whispering sweet words of love and acceptance.

As they stayed like that for a few minutes longer, Gino then leaned down to Suzaku's neck and started sucking on a raised vein, hearing a throaty and sensual moan escape his little birdy's throat until there was a rather dark love bruise right on Suzaku's neck.

"W-wait Gino- we're in a bookstore, we can't do this here!"

"Don't be silly- of course we can."

"But people might hear us-"

"Well, if they haven't already then they either left or they don't care. Besides, we're in the very back where almost no one goes- no one, other than me of course, will hear you scream as I make you writhe under me while begging for more."

Before Suzaku could protest further, Gino unbuttoned the clasps over Suzaku's shirt as he leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, slowly sucking on it until it was raised and hard before giving the same ministrations to its' neighbor while drinking in the delicious moans that Suzaku was releasing from his throat…the younger of the two could deny it all he wanted, but his body said otherwise as he made his way down Suzaku's stomach after he'd removed the articles of clothing leaving him in only his pants as Gino threw his shirt off to the side and continued torturing Suzaku, knowing full well that he was absolutely _loving_ the attention he was getting.

"G-Gino, Please…S-sto-o-op teasing already, get on with it."

"Ah ah, Suzaku- I'm not done having fun with you yet, but since you're so eager just wait a little longer. I'll give you all you want and more."

Suzaku then nodded, knowing any further protests would only be met with more teasing so he just let himself be swept away in the moment of passion as he heard Gino unzip his pants and then toss them into whatever pile was made on the floor. Soon after, Gino stopped his playing but only long enough to remove his own pants before slowly pulling Suzaku's boxers off of his hips, then did the same to his own shorts- leaving both of them naked as Gino smirked down at Suzaku's already hard erection.

"Well now, seems your body _did_ say otherwise- it's already hard and I haven't done much to you yet."

"You bastard, q-quit teasing me!"

"Now now, Suzaku- is that any way to address your dominate? I want you to beg me for what you want…"

And without any warning at all, Gino started slowly licking the underside of Suzaku's cock, nipping every now and then to pull strangled moans from his throat as he finally took the whole length into his mouth, effectively silencing him while deep-throating his lover and humming at the sensation of having the somewhat thick shaft in his windpipe…which sent waves of pleasure throughout Suzaku, causing him to stiffen as he moaned under the pleasure spreading through him like wildfire, nearly losing it when Gino sucked on his cock, making him nearly cum into his throat.

Gino then showed Suzaku 3 fingers and he immediately got the message, taking the digits into his mouth and began sucking on them in a way that made Gino nearly moan at the feeling of Suzaku's tongue coating them with saliva. After he deemed them sufficiently coated, Gino removed the fingers from Suzaku's mouth and his own mouth from Suzaku's leaking member, earning him a protested whine as he reached up and silenced any complaints with a kiss, using the distraction to slip a slickened finger into Suzaku's virgin entrance, hearing him hiss into the kiss. He'd then realized that this was indeed Suzaku's first time with him…Gino had many flings in the past, but none of them made him feel the sheer amount of love that he had right now for this beautiful man underneath him.

"Suzaku, is this your first time with another man?"

Suzaku had no words at the moment, he was too lost in the pleasure swimming throughout his body and simply nodded, his jade orbs locking with Gino's blue ones as Gino gently wiped away the tears that came from the painful intrusion and decided to soothe his lover in the gentlest way possible.

"It's alright, '_kotora koibito'_, I know it hurts right now- but I promise it will all feel wonderful soon enough. Just relax and let me show you what I mean."

As Gino then inserted the second finger, he began stretching him out so as to ease the discomfort his lover was feeling…he then added the third and last finger as he brushed against a small cluster of nerves that made Suzaku arch his back in pleasure, making him moan out "Th-there, right there!" which made Gino smirk playfully as he made sure to hit that spot again. Gino then decided that his lover had been stretched enough, and coated his own neglected member in Suzaku's juices as well as his own cum until he was sufficiently slicked up, and slowly pressed the head of his painfully hard member into Suzaku's entrance, feeling him clamp down almost immediately and waited until Suzaku nodded, which was the signal to speed up. At seeing him nod, Gino pressed in the rest of the way until he'd brushed up against that cluster of nerves again, hearing Suzaku nearly scream in pleasure as he proceeded to pound into him until he was a withering mess beneath him.

"Oh god Suzaku, you're so hot- just as I'd dreamed about!"

"Sh-shut up already, and just fuck me Gino!"

"My, that's quite a mouth you've got there Suzaku- alright then!"

And as Gino kept thrusting into Suzaku, he was glad no one could hear them. Gino then switched them around until Suzaku was on his hands and knees, as Gino kept thrusting as he then grasped Suzaku's neglected member and began pumping it in time to his thrusts…he switched their positions again so that he was on his back and Suzaku began riding him like his life depended on it, Gino trying his hardest not to cum as he watched Suzaku's face contort in pleasure and pain, and Gino found this highly arousing as Suzaku managed to speak again.

"G-gino, I-I'm gonna-"

"Not just yet…together."

And as Gino pumped Suzaku's member again, the both of them came as Gino's seed filled Suzaku to the rim and even spilled out a little while Suzaku came hard all over Gino's stomach, covering the perfectly sculpted abs in his seed.

Gino then helped Suzaku off of his cock and laid him down on the sofa as he grabbed some paper towels and proceeded to clean him up gently…he would never forget this moment, as he finally finished cleaning him and handed Suzaku his clothes. As they got dressed in silence, Gino then sat next to his lover and grabbed his hand gently while squeezing it reassuringly, almost like he was saying '_I promise to never leave you for another, I will take care of and protect you like the precious treasure you are to me.'_ At the action Suzaku leaned over and kissed Gino on the lips gently before pulling away and looking at him with an equally loving gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not realizing that you'd felt that way for 7 years. It must have been painful for you, seeing me so close yet never being able to have me until now."

"It wasn't painful for me…just _seeing_ you every day was enough to soothe my heart and calm my very soul…and everything I said to you is true, I love you so very much Suzaku, that I would be devastated if you refused me now."

Suzaku then had an almost pained expression on his face, but shook it off as he realized that it was now or never.

"And I'm sorry for not returning your feelings sooner…I was afraid that you'd reject me before I even had the chance to try and make you happy."

Suzaku then pulled his lover down onto the sofa next to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he then settled for lying on his chest and listening to his heartbeat for a little while, the very same heart that beat for him as he said the words that he knew would make or break their relationship in that moment.

"I love you too, Gino Weinberg."

T.B.C.- Finally done! I told y'all there'd be a lemon in the bookstore, hope you enjoyed it! As always, read and review!


	3. Wildest Moments

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome one and all to Ch.3! The last chapter was really a clarity sort of thing…I'm big on that sort of stuff, so now it's time to refocus on the story! I thought of maybe putting in a jealous ex-lover of Lelouch's just to see how it would spice things up…As to who it is, you'll hafta read the chapter to find out! Now, time for the story!

**Ch.3- Wildest Moments**

As Kanon stood there for what felt like the longest time, Lelouch closed up the measuring tape as he finished writing down the last of the measurements and told Kanon he could get dressed again while Lelouch wrote a few more things down on his pad of paper.

"Alright, based on your measurements and height…I'd say that your new outfit will be ready in about a month or two."

"A month, are you sure?"

"*sighs tiredly* Yes, it takes _time_ to make a decent outfit…all the ones you saw when you walked in, it took me _years_ to make them all- as for what I have in mind for you, it may take even longer but it'll be worth the wait…I promise."

"Well, thank you Lelouch." Kanon smiled as he glanced up at the clock, his smile faltering when he saw what time it was- it was nearly 9:00! He had to be home or his parents would never let him hear the end of it!

"I didn't realize it was that late!"

Lelouch then looked at the clock and saw just how late it was- even _he _was surprised at the time…but he'd also greatly enjoyed it with just him and Kanon in a nearly empty room, all alone while he had him nearly begging for more of his touch.

"Well, there's not much more to do here…let me go get you one of my business cards so you can call me if anything comes up."

As Kanon watched Lelouch leave, he felt so alone and self conscious in the room by himself as he pulled his shirt up over his body and then secured his jacket…and was inwardly relieved when Lelouch came back with a purple business card in his hand.

"Here's my card…call my cell phone so I can memorize your number and put you in my contacts handset, that way it won't be an unfamiliar number."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home. I really appreciate you doing this for me…so, how much do I owe you?"

"For your time? Nothing…for the clothes that will soon be yours? Well, that's open for discussion. Call Suzaku and tell him that you're all finished, so you can get home safely."

"Alright, and thank you again Lelouch. Despite the fact that I was just standing here, I really enjoyed myself today with you."

"Yea yea, don't get so sappy- you'll make me blush." Lelouch said playfully as he watched Kanon turn away to make his call. He still couldn't believe that Kanon was just so perfect, from his soft auburn locks to his beautiful blue eyes…Lelouch had always had a weakness for blue eyes, which explained why he and Rivalz had hooked up, but as time passed they had drifted apart and that was the end of their relationship. He tried finding other lovers, but could never keep one long enough for it to really work out between them. Maybe now, with Kanon, he might just get lucky and have a lover that he could keep without blowing it too soon.

"Alright, Suzaku's here- I'll call you later Lelouch!"

"Ok, I'll hold you to that Kanon!" Lelouch said as they parted ways and Lelouch decided to tell the girls they could go home so he could close up shop for the night.

(Kanon's room, night- Kanon's P.O.V.)

After I got home, my parents weren't exactly thrilled that I was back so late, but when they saw the smile of contentment on my face they let it slide this time…taking off my boots, I headed up to my room and took in the layout of the space. The walls were a pale blue-violet with grey trim, the curtains were dark blue to keep the sunlight out so I could sleep in on weekends, and the carpet I had stepped onto was a plush and soft silver color that seemed to bathe the floor in a starlit glow. Taking off my jacket and depositing it in the hamper, I decided to take a shower and change into my pajamas for the night.

(20 minutes later)

After towel drying my hair, I picked up my phone and decided to call Lelouch's cell phone so we could familiarize ourselves with each other's numbers. After 3 rings, he finally picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Lelouch, it's Kanon…you told me to call you after I got home?"

"_Oh yeah, did you make it home safe?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine…so, I just thought I'd call so you have my number. If there's nothing else-"

"_Wait a second…! If you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could go to the park? Just to get to know each other a little better?"_

As he asked me those questions, I faintly heard what sounded like hesitation in his voice…almost like he was unsure whether or not he should take a chance on something like a new bond. "Well, I'm not particularly busy tomorrow…Aren't you going to be busy making my clothes?"

"_No, we're closed on Sundays- which means we have all the time in the world to get to know one another better. So, what do you say Kanon?"_

"Sure, we could go to the park. What time should I meet you and where at?"

"_I'll be at Nara Park around 10:00 tomorrow morning…I look forward to seeing you there, good night."_

"Yeah, me too. Good Night."

After a few seconds, he hung up and left me alone. I just couldn't believe what was happening, I had a chance to actually get to know him- maybe things would finally get better for me after all as I put my phone down on the nightstand next to my bed and let the beautiful darkness known as sleep take me into its' embrace.

(Morning, normal P.O.V.)

As the sun rose up on the hills, Kanon's alarm clock yet again woke him in the most obnoxious manner imaginable. After getting out of bed and checking the time- which read 8:45 a.m., he took a quick shower before dressing in something casual for the day. When he got downstairs, Kanon saw a note from his parents on the table letting him know they would be gone for the day…Kanon grabbed a quick bite and then decided to jump on his prized motorcycle named 'Aquarius' and sped off to his destination.

(Nara Park, normal P.O.V.)

After parking Aquarius and setting the helmet down, Kanon made his way over to a bench in the park to wait for Lelouch. As he sat there, Kanon saw that people were staring at him with either looks of disbelief or those of insecurity. After waiting for 45 minutes, Kanon decided to walk around for a bit and stretch his legs when he bumped into someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Hey Kanon! Over here!"

"What do you want, Leon?!"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last few days, man! Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business…and besides, I'm meeting someone here very soon- also not your business."

At hearing Kanon say he was meeting someone at the park, Leon felt a bit of jealousy well up in his chest. He'd been meaning to apologize for his rather crude behavior towards the prince, only to learn that said prince was meeting with someone else. They say you never really forget your first crush, and in Leon's case that was only proven more true when he nearly flinched with unforeseen anger in his eyes…but he decided to play it off as indifference as he stared at Kanon before speaking to him again.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yea, and anyway why are you here? I thought you said going to parks out in public like this was beneath your stature as a Prince…Don't tell me you lied just to get me in bed with you."

"No, I just thought that-"

"Oh, you _thought_?! That's a new one from you, seeing as how you don't appear to be a thinking type of man."

As Kanon stood there with a satisfied smirk at telling Leon off without making a scene, Leon reached forward and grabbed Kanon's shirt collar rather roughly and proceeded to knock some sense into the man before him.

"Listen here, you little shit! My family is one of the wealthiest in the known world…If you think for even a second that I'll let you get away with talking to me like that, then I'll-"

"Hey! Let him go!"

Kanon turned at the sound of the voice calling out to them and saw a man standing nearby with an enraged look on his face and arms folded in anger as the man started making his way over.

"K-Kyoshirou!"

As Leon looked at the man walking towards him, he dropped Kanon onto the ground as Kyoshirou Toudou grabbed Leon by his jacket collar and lifted the frail blonde up to stare into his calm yet angry grey eyes.

"Listen here, you worthless little prick! If I _ever_, and I mean _ever_ catch you laying a threatening hand on my cousin again, I'll make you wish they'd never cut you out of your whore mother's stomach! You got that!?"

At seeing the pure malice flowing off of this man in waves so thick you could cut it with a knife, Leon almost cried as he nodded his head at the man, too terrified for words to even leave his mouth as he was dropped onto the hard ground with a thud.

"Now get lost…or else!" Kyoshirou all but shouted that last sentence as Leon ran off like his life depended on it, which in his case it did. After seeing him leave, Toudou made his way over to his cousin and helped him up off the ground while escorting him to the nearest bench.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did he do anything to you?"

"I-I'm fine, Toudou…it was just a little scuffle, he didn't get a chance to do anything thanks to you…I'm glad you showed up when you did, otherwise it could've gotten pretty ugly."

"*sighs* Still, you're lucky I _was_ around…why are you out here in Nara Park all by yourself anyway? Who knows what could've happened to you…!"

"It's alright…and anyway, I'm meeting with someone- is that why you're here as well?"

"Well, you could say that."

As they both looked at each other, one could guess they looked like really close friends from a distance. And then, they both shared a small laughing fit as Lelouch saw them sitting on a bench laughing. He decided to let Kanon he was here as he called out to him.

"Hey, Kanon!"

At hearing his name again, Kanon looked up to see Lelouch standing there waving to him…and there was a younger boy with him. He had Lelouch's same eye color, but was a little bit shorter than him and had short cut taupe colored hair. He also had a rather charming smile on his face as Kanon waved them both over to where he and Kyoshirou were sitting.

"Hey Lelouch, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up."

"Aw come on, you know me better than that now don't you Kanon?"

"I guess so…so um, are you gonna introduce me to this boy with you?"

"Ah yes, this is Rolo…he's my younger brother. Who's that guy with you?"

"Oh um, this Kyoshirou Toudou…he's my cousin, and he's a bodyguard for the Xingke Clan."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyoshirou. I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, and this is my brother Rolo Vi Britannia."

At hearing Lelouch's full name, Kanon nearly had a seizure right there. He had no idea that Lelouch was royalty like him, but then again he supposed that the reason they'd arranged this little meeting was to get to know each other better, so he couldn't very well go on a rant about the disaster and fear they'd instilled on everyone around them…so Kanon simply smiled at them while taking Rolo's small hand in his own and giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Rolo. I am Kanon Maldini, and this is Kyoshirou Toudou- my cousin. Is it alright if the 4 of us just go out as a group for the day?"

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you, Lelouch?"

"Nah, I don't mind either- the more the merrier, right Kanon?"

"Yeah. Shall we get going then?"

And the 4 of them walked off into the city, ready to have some fun and a great time.

(6 hours later)

As the four of them sat in a little coffee house called Ghost Wolf, Kanon had learned quite a few things about Lelouch. Even though he was a prince, he had plenty of brothers and sisters to watch over things until he took the throne. He'd also learned that even though he'd been abandoned by his parents, he didn't hate those who took care of him- like his older brothers Schneizel and Clovis, and his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia…he took care of his younger brother Rolo and his younger sister Nunally, and spent his free time designing new fashions. He also liked cooking, reading if a book interested him, horseback riding, and his most favorite food was Sukiyaki (you guys thought I was gonna say pizza, didn't you? lol).

All in all, Kanon thought that Lelouch was the most amazing man he'd ever met, and looked forward to spending more time with him. He'd also shared a few secrets of his own with Lelouch and Rolo.

For one thing, Kanon enjoyed drinking tea instead of coffee, he also liked reading but his favorite type of book was the suspense thriller genre. He also had a motorcycle named Aquarius that he regularly tuned up, he liked walks in forests and on beaches, and his favorite food was fresh watermelon.

Lelouch found himself thinking that Kanon was by far the most interesting man he'd ever gotten to meet in his whole life, and was rather shocked that his parents knew of his preferences and accepted it. When his brothers found out, Schneizel had nearly blackmailed him with that information, Clovis had nearly fainted, and his sisters were rather put off by it at first. But, as time passed they slowly accepted that this was the kind of man he'd turned out to be.

As for Rolo, he found that he could not stop staring at Toudou. The man just had that wild charm about him, like a lone wolf prowling about looking for its' next meal. He was at least 6 foot and made Rolo feel so small with his 5' 3" frame, but he didn't care at the moment.

When Kyoshirou looked over at Rolo, he saw that he'd looked away from him, but he knew the small boy was staring at him the whole time…not with judging or prying eyes, but with accepting and neutral ones. He also couldn't deny that the boy was hella cute when he blushed, and nearly blushed himself when he focused those amethyst orbs on his tall and lanky frame.

Kyoshirou may have looked lanky and frail, but underneath it all he was quite strong and muscled. He looked absently at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 in the afternoon, and he had to be getting back to Prince Li really soon, so he cleared his throat to break up the awkward silence that had settled over everyone present.

"Kanon, it's getting rather late isn't it?"

"I suppose so, but it's not _that_ late- it's only almost 4:00."

"Well, I have to get back to the Xingke Complex. I'll see you again cousin."

"Alright, have a safe trip back. I'll see you around too."

Kyoshirou then got up from his seat across from Kanon and bowed as he excused himself, then left. As Rolo watched him walk away, he thought to himself how handsome Toudou was but only felt a lingering admiration for the man. It wasn't really anything other than that in his mind's eye, and he didn't want to hurt the older man with that sort of hesitation. As Kanon and Lelouch kept talking, they'd ended up making plans to see each other again soon. Rolo then realized another 40 minutes had gone by, and he also had to get home…his fiancé would be worried about him, and he didn't want to incur the black dragon's wrath.

"Hey Lelouch, it's almost 5:00…shouldn't we be getting home soon?"

"Oh, you mean you don't want to upset your 'partner' do you? He'd never let you hear the end of it would he?"

"I-I'm being serious here, brother! I really think we should-"

"Alright, just go wait with Kallen and I'll join you shortly Rolo. Can you do that at least?"

"*sighs* Alright fine, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rolo then got up and left with an upset look on his face, which had Kanon slightly worried. He had come to see the boy as sort of like family to him, seeing as how his only other family was too twisted to count as an actual family member. After Rolo left, Kanon got a concerned look on his face, a look that Lelouch did not miss in the slightest…he'd always been good at reading people, and now was a time when that skill paid off.

"You seem upset, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well, Rolo looked like he had something bothering him."

"Well, he's got a lot to deal with right now…"

"Such as?"

"Well, for one thing, he's engaged to the man that Toudou is supposed to be guarding."

"Wait, y-you mean-"

"Yes, my little brother will soon be the wife of Prince Li Xingke."

T.B.C.- Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? Read on and find out!


	4. Choosing Between Your Heart

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, and welcome to Ch.4! Already moving-a so fast, I can't keep up…just kidding, I can totally keep up! Anyway, some new twists will be showing up, so try to hang on and don't fall off the wagon until the end…Well, no more wasting time- on with story!

**Ch.4- Choosing Between Your Heart and Your Sense of Duty**

As Kanon simply stared at Lelouch, he was unable to believe what he'd heard…To him, it didn't seem like arranged marriages should still exist, yet he couldn't deny the very obvious truth- that in many cultures around the world they were still very much alive. Even so, he could see that Rolo had taken a liking to his cousin…and that the feeling was being returned, even if it wasn't obvious.

He also saw the look of passiveness and guilt in Rolo's eyes as he watched Toudou leave, almost like he was silently begging the older man to take him for himself. But he decided not to act upon it, and it made Kanon wonder why Prince Li had earned the title of 'Black Dragon'.

"You look like you have questions, and you also seem hesitant to ask them."

"Well…I figured you didn't want me prying into your family's business or personal affairs, it's just not my place to do such things without a valid reason as to why."

"Well, they're just questions Kanon, and I don't really mind if you asked them…I trust you not to step on any toes or emotional landmines. So go ahead, ask me your questions and I shall do my best to answer them, my dear Kanon." He said with a mock bow, which made Kanon smile and giggle at the gesture.

"Well, firstly it's about Prince Li…how'd he earn his title of 'Black Dragon'?"

"It has to do with his temper…the Xingke Clan is descended from dragon hunters, and they were known for having major anger and temper issues, which is why they were known as the 'Black Dragons of China'."

"And my other question is…why is your brother engaged to him? It looked to me like he was genuinely upset with the whole situation, and he seems to like Kyoshirou…maybe even to the point of wanting to pursue him."

"Well, that has to do with the…war that happened 20 years ago. You see, the Vi Britannia Family and the Xingke Clan were both vying for control over the land that our family estate is built upon. The war was bloody and lasted for 2 years, but then a compromise was reached: the next youngest son of the Vi Britannia Family shall be wed to the next eldest son of the Xingke Clan. Since Li's brother Takuma was killed in battle, he was deemed the next son to take the throne when he came of age."

"So, wait a minute…how old is Rolo?"

"He's 18."

"But, if the deal was for him to marry the _next_ youngest son in your family, wouldn't it have been _you_ that has to marry him?"

"Ordinarily yes, but the war still left both families on very shaky diplomatic terms with each other…I was only 2 when Rolo was born, and that decided the end of the war. Rolo would marry Li, and that settled things for both sides."

"But, it still doesn't seem right- he's your little brother, and he's a legal adult! Shouldn't he have _some_ goddamn right to refuse this whole thing?!"

"Believe me, my brothers Schneizel and Clovis have been trying to find some way for him to back out of this! But the contract is iron-clad, and there's not a lot that can be done right now…it pains me the most, because I'm the closest to him in age, and I fucking hate the whole situation he's being forced into!"

While Lelouch stood there with pain and anger evident in his eyes, he was unprepared for what Kanon told him next.

"Well, maybe there's a way that _I_ can help…I'll meet with Prince Li tomorrow and discuss the contract with him, and maybe I'll find a way to end this whole mess once and for all…besides, I don't want to see my first real friend suffer like you are right now Lelouch. You carry so much on your shoulders, please let me lift some of that pain off of you."

At hearing Kanon call him his friend, Lelouch felt truly happy for the first time since he'd been accepted into the fashion institute where he'd earned his dream job…he smiled a true smile, and that made Kanon smile back.

"Alright, I trust you to carry through with your promise Kanon."

"And I shan't let you down."

(Next day, afternoon- normal P.O.V.)

Kanon just stood there waiting for Li to show up, his foot tapping in impatience. He hated waiting for long periods of time, it made him unable to keep a sane perspective as he thought of the last time he was made to wait this long…it was when his brother Kusaka decided to play a joke on him, and he very nearly killed the older man when a car horn brought him out of his angry thoughts.

The car door opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes walking towards the back door, opening it wide enough for his passenger to step out into the light of the shopping district they were in. Said passenger stepped out of the black car and bid his driver a quick 'thank you' before he started walking over towards Kanon.

The man was incredibly handsome, catching everyone's attention as he kept walking forward until he stopped in front of Kanon and smiled at him. This man had long midnight black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, pale skin, and deep chocolate eyes that seemed to hold a lot of dominance over everyone around him. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless vest over a dark blue shirt and a white shirt underneath of that. To complete the outfit, he wore black pants and tan boots with a sword at his hip as he grabbed Kanon's hand and kissed it gently, a sure sign of showing one's respect to other royalty members before he spoke in a honey rich voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Hello, Prince Maldini. I am Prince Li Xingke, and I have come to indulge your company, nay your time. Shall we sit?"

"Yes, follow me."

As they made their way over to a coffee shop nearby, Kanon was thinking of how he would bring up the contract with Rolo…He decided on just asking him without the need for any hesitation or insecurity. They finally found a booth located in the far back while a waitress served them tea. Wasting no time, Kanon looked at Xingke straight on and brought up the reason he'd agreed to meet with him.

"Listen Xingke, I didn't come here to just idly chat with you. I came because a very dear friend of mine impressed upon me a task, a favor if you will."

"Oh really now, does this 'friend' of yours happen to be Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"Why yes, he is…Then you must know why I am here."

"The contract, you wish to nullify it don't you?"

"Yes, if that's possible."

"Well, I had a feeling you were going to ask that…truth is, I myself wish to get out of this arranged marriage as well, for I know that even if Rolo and I get married he won't be happy at all with me. Don't get me wrong, I _do_ love him…but I love him enough to make sure he's happy, even if he's with another."

"Thank you, Li. Is there any possible way to nullify the contract at all?"

"Hmm…now that I think about it, there _is_ one way to end our arrangement."

As Kanon studied the prince sitting across from him, Xingke sipped his tea thoughtfully as he tried to remember what it was his sister Tianzi had said about nullifying it. It then occurred to him after he set his tea down on the coaster provided for him.

"So, what is it?" Kanon asked hopefully.

"The only way to end it is if it can be proven that Rolo is having an affair with someone else before the wedding takes place."

"So, he basically has to be dating someone else? Well that shouldn't be all that difficult to prove."

"The wedding is in 6 months, and if you can bring real, sound evidence that Rolo is indeed having an affair then he'll be freed from the arrangement. But how can you prove it in time?"

"I know just the man to do this, and he's family so it should be pretty easy for him to carry through with it- especially since he also likes the boy."

"Interesting, whom do you have in mind for such an endeavor?"

"My cousin, Kyoshirou Toudou."

"You mean my bodyguard, he's your cousin Kanon?"

"Yes he is, so what say you Li Xingke?"

While they both sat there quietly, Li appeared to be deep in thought about the implications of such an affair. If it could be proven that Rolo is sleeping with or dating his bodyguard, then both would be free to love whom they wanted to, and Li already had someone who held his heart…he then raised his eyes to look at the prince across from him and a smile graced his lips.

"Alright, let's do it."

"I couldn't agree more, and thank you Li, for doing this."

"Don't mention it."

(3 days later, normal P.O.V., afternoon)

Kyoshirou Toudou was waiting at the park, his eyes trained on his surroundings as he watched for any signs of trouble that had yet to show themselves to the Lone Wolf. He sighed as he looked at his watch, it read 1:30 in the afternoon- the sunlight sitting high in the blue expanse that made up the sky, white clouds drifting by lazy and slow.

Just as Toudou was about to just go back home for the day (Xingke gave him the day off to do whatever he wanted), he saw a small figure heading in his direction. He was about to draw his gun when he recognized said figure as the kid who was with Lelouch not even a week ago, and instantly relaxed his trained weapon hand, letting it fall to his side as he stood up straight and rigid.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Toudou, I was told that you and I would be spending the whole day together…um, are you uncomfortable with it? I don't want to do anything that makes you even remotely angry or upset." Rolo said somewhat sadly as he looked away with a small blush on his face. Toudou found it rather adorable when the kid blushed, so he placed his slightly large hand on the kid's head and ruffled his hair gently.

"No, I'm not angry or upset with you kid. Just surprised, that's all. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, firstly I want you to call me by my name- it's Rolo. And secondly, can we go to the amusement park? I've always gone with Lelouch, but never with anyone else."

"Sure, why not? Which one did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping to go to the Tallgeese Amusement Center…it's my favorite one."

"Well, I can't say I've been to that particular one…let's go then."

"Alright!" Rolo said excitedly as he grabbed Toudou's arm and dragged him away, putting an awkward smile on the Lone Wolf's face.

(8 hours later)

Kyoshirou brought Rolo to a nearby hotel he'd booked earlier in the day, Rolo being passed out and snuggled against Kyoshirou's chest, causing him to blush a bright pink. He couldn't help but smile down at the kid, he really was too adorable for his own good. Laying him down on one of the beds, Kyoshirou pulled the blanket over him as he took off Rolo's jacket as well as his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his tanktop and pants before pulling the blanket over his small and fragile-looking frame.

Kyoshirou then stared down at Rolo a little longer before placing a small kiss on his forehead, took the bed next to his and settled in for the night.

(Next morning, normal P.O.V.)

When Rolo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was morning. The next thing he saw was that he was in a soft bed with his clothes still on except his jacket, socks, and shoes- which were on the floor and chair nearby. He then looked over and saw that Toudou was not in the bed next to his, and he started feeling lonely…he'd wanted to be there when the man woke up and tell him good morning, but his thoughts were interrupted when the smell of food being cooked made its' way to his room as Rolo got up and headed into the living room to find Kyoshirou in the kitchen.

Rolo couldn't help but let a blush creep onto his face at the scene before him: Kyoshirou was in the kitchen standing over a skillet and cooking fried eggs, he also had a pot of tea setting and cooling. He was dressed in his usual military uniform but his sleeves were rolled up and his hair was still somewhat wet, suggesting that he'd just gotten out of a shower. But the thing that caught Rolo's attention the most was the deep blue apron he was wearing that was trimmed in silver and had black stitching on the bottom.

Toudou's attention then went to the plates as he finished cooking the food and set 2 places at the table, one for him and one for Rolo.

"I see you're awake, it's time for breakfast. Please sit, I'll join you as soon as I pour the tea."

"Ok, thank you Toudou."

As Rolo sat down in front of the table, he turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels until he settled on a news channel. They were making an announcement when Toudou set their plates down and handed a tea cup to Rolo as they watched t.v. together, Toudou turning up the volume as the story kept being shown on the screen.

'_In other news, Lelouch Lamperouge's fashions have once again been ranked #1 worldwide! We recently sat down with the young genius designer, who's the worlds' foremost fashion designer at the tender age of 21! Tell us, Lelouch, what's your latest line going to showcase for fashion addicts all over the world?'_

'Well, all I can say is it'll be like nothing you've ever seen in your life…there will be tastes for everyone out there, and I'm sure everyone will find something they like.'

'_Wonderful! And are you currently seeing anyone right now?'_

'Not really, but I do have someone very important to me and I've created a very special set just for him.'

'_That's doesn't really answer my question, but I'll settle for now…one last thing, do you have anything you'd like to say to your family?'_

'Yea, actually…stay the hell out of my affairs!'

'_And there you have it, folks- our short yet insightful look into the personal life of Lelouch Lamperouge. Keep your channel tuned to this station for further updates…in other news-'_

Rolo flipped the t.v. off and got a sad look in his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Toudou, so he simply looked over at the boy and decided to ask him.

"You wanna tell me what that was about? He looked like he hated his family, and then you looked so sad at his face on the screen…care to tell me?"

"It's just, my brothers and sisters have always been against his wanting to become what he is right now…they didn't like the thought of him becoming a fashion designer, and repeatedly told him so. But he simply distanced himself from what they wanted of him and went ahead with it anyway, while we supported him all the way down this road to achieving his dream."

"Are you his only sibling?"

"No, but I am closest to him in age."

And as they sat there, Rolo and Toudou simply conversed and ate until Rolo got up to do the dishes, then they checked out of their hotel room and Toudou brought Rolo to his home before leaving for the day…but not before giving him his number and a kiss on the cheek, then took off leaving Rolo flushed and anticipating the next time he'd get to be with the Lone Wolf known as Kyoshirou Toudou.

T.B.C.- Well, things are heating up between those 2! Read on and find out what happens next!


	5. I Lay My Love On You

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.5! I'm so thrilled, people are loving this story…makes me feel inspired to keep writing. Still not sure how many chapters there will be altogether, but I can assure you I won't stop here…now then, no more rambling- on with the story!

**Ch.5- I Lay My Love On You**

(Time skip- 4 months, normal P.O.V.)

As Kanon walked through the garden in his estate, he thought of the many things that had happened to him over the last 4 months.

The most pressing matter was that his father had taken ill recently and could not rule the empire for much longer. The family doctor, Lady Rakshata, had told them that he only had another 8 years to live and in that time, he had to choose someone to take his place as the next head of the Maldini Clan. Kanon knew they would pick his older brother Kusaka, because he didn't think he could handle ruling over so many different lands and people. His mother was greatly saddened by all this because she knew that her husband would die in less than 10 years and then she'd be a widow, so she devoted herself to taking care of her ailing beloved until the day came when she'd have to say goodbye to him.

The next thing on his mind was how they were going to get the contract to be lifted from Rolo and Xingke. From what Lelouch had told him, Rolo couldn't and _wouldn't _stop thinking or talking about Toudou. Lelouch thought that they were just becoming great friends, but Kanon could already tell long before the rest of them could.

That Rolo was falling in love with his stoic and devoted cousin.

And lastly, he thought of what his own heart was telling him lately. Every night for the past 4 months, Kanon had been having romantic and happy dreams about Lelouch. He thought it was just whimsy and fantasies on his part, but Kanon would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with his heart beating so loud he could _hear_ it…and on other nights, he woke up with a very painful hard-on when some of his dreams became wet dreams of him fucking Lelouch until he couldn't walk right for a week. It seemed that his heart and mind were both telling him something, and he was unsure of whether or not he should listen to either one.

They were telling Kanon to pursue Lelouch and make him his before someone else took him first. But how exactly do you go about doing such a thing when all you've done is date other men only long enough for them to become friends with benefits? This was the one question that would repeatedly ask itself to him over and over again, so Kanon decided that he would tell Lelouch that he liked him…as more than a friend, just to start things off. He wouldn't dare get his hopes up right from the get go, and Kanon promised himself that he would meet Lelouch tomorrow and tell him…before things got out of hand.

Reaching for his phone, Kanon opened the speed dial list and found Lelouch at the top of the list and hit the 'Call' button…after 3 rings, Lelouch finally picked up and he sounded somewhat tired.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey Lelouch, it's Kanon. I hope I didn't wake you up or distract you if you're working?"

'_No…you didn't wake me, and I'm all done with work for the night anyway. So what's up? Why'd you call me at 11:30 at night? Do you miss me that much that you have to call me at all hours of the night, my dear Kanon?'_

Kanon could have sworn he heard Lelouch giggle evilly, and blushed furiously at hearing him call him his 'Dear Kanon.'

"N-no, not at all…I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet with me tomorrow at our usual place? I have something important I want to tell you."

'_You can't tell me now?'_

"No, it has to be in person- it won't mean as much if I tell you over the phone."

'_Alright, I understand…I'll meet you at Ghost Wolf tomorrow afternoon- how does 12:15 sound to you?'_

"It sounds great- I can't wait to see you…Well, I'll let you get some sleep now, Good Night Lelouch."

'_Yeah, you too…Good Night Kanon.'_

After hearing Lelouch bid him good night in a sleepy tone of voice, Kanon laid down on his bed while staring at the ceiling…he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come fast enough as sleep finally claimed him for the night.

(Next day, normal P.O.V.)

Kanon was waiting in a nearby booth, his foot tapping to the tune of a song he himself wrote called 'Ai No Melody'…he'd been hoping to play it for him when someone walked up to his table and sat down across from him.

"Sorry, but that seat is reserved for someone else. I'd appreciate it if you'd get up and leave so that he has a place to sit when he arrives." Kanon said rather bitterly to the woman across from him.

"Sorry, but this will only take a minute my dear Kanon."

At hearing her smooth voice, Kanon looked into the eyes of one Luka Megurine…if Kanon's memory served correctly, she was Luki's twin sister. The two of them really looked so much alike, but there were quite a few differences between them, the obvious difference being Luki was a guy and Luka was a girl.

"Hello, Luka. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be mine again…please Kanon? I'll do whatever it takes to make us work out again, before you told me that-"

"Sorry I'm late Kanon, but parking was a bitch…who's the girl?"

"Lelouch, this is Luka Megurine…Luki's twin sister- and _we_ were just leaving. Goodbye, Luka."

And as the two of them walked outside to a nearby bench, Lelouch could have sworn he saw Luka look at him with eyes of jealousy and hatred. Deciding not to worry anymore, Lelouch sat next to Kanon but couldn't bring himself to look at him until he felt Kanon's hand on his shoulder, which caused the young Prince/Fashion Designer to look into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life and probably never would see anywhere else other than on this man who was trying to tell him something important.

"Lelouch?" Kanon began nervously.

"Yes Kanon?" Lelouch looked straight at him, amethyst and cerulean locking for what felt like the longest time.

"I…I really like you, and I mean that I _like _you, I want to go out with you!" Kanon said rather quickly, but then looked away blushing…his heart was racing, and he had no way to slow it down even a little.

"You know, you really shouldn't say such things with a half-full heart."

Lelouch then grasped Kanon's chin gently, seeing fear and insecurity in his eyes. It was a look that Lelouch had seen before- the fear of being rejected by the one you cherish most in the whole world, and Lelouch never wanted to see that look in _his_ Kanon's eyes again.

"Can't you just say 'I love you'?...That's easy enough isn't it?" And without even waiting for him to respond, Lelouch captured Kanon's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

T.B.C.- Finally, they kissed! Sorry for a short chappie, I promise the next one will be longer! Until then, read and review!


	6. 365

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Whoo, Ch.6! Kanon and Lelouch had their first kiss! What will happen to their relationship now? Guess you'll just have to read on and find out…Also, the chapter titles are all gonna be based on song titles (some might even have lyrics, and maybe a couple might _not_ be based on song titles…but the majority of them will- it depends on my mood overall.). As for anyone who might be wondering where I got the title for Lelouch's store, it was actually suggested by my sister…So, kudos to her for the name! So, I think it's time to stop holding you back and just let you dive in to the chapter!

**Ch.6- 3.6.5**

At feeling Lelouch's lips on his own, Kanon was shocked- he'd been kissed before, but they were nothing compared to _this_. He felt a heat pooling in the pit of his soul, and it was spreading like wild fire. He wanted more, so Kanon wrapped his arms around Lelouch's slender waist and pulled him forward, one hand tilting his head back to deepen the kiss as they both closed their eyes and savored this moment.

Kanon decided to be bold and licked Lelouch's lips eagerly but he didn't open up…so Kanon started gently rubbing down Lelouch's back until he heard him gasp in surprise, and Kanon used his chance to slip his tongue inside and taste his lover's mouth. Lelouch tasted like chocolate and mint, a taste that Kanon could easily get addicted to. After several seconds, their minds required oxygen so they regrettably broke apart, a trail of saliva dripping down their lips as they stared at each other.

"That was…amazing. Where on earth did you learn to kiss like that Kanon?"

"Let's just say I've had my share of bedmates…but I'll tell you this- none of them were worth my time in the end, not like you Lelouch. You're one of a kind, and always will be in my eyes."

"Well, thank you. So, you seem like you have something on your mind besides making me your boyfriend…care to share?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be right to hide secrets from you- lovers don't do that…my father is sick, and he won't be around much longer."

"I'm sorry Kanon, I hope I didn't upset you by asking."

"No, it's just a question. Anyway, Dr. Rakshata said that he only has 8 years to live, and that he must choose a successor to the throne in that time."

"Well, won't _you_ become the Maldini Clan head once your father passes on?"

Kanon then looked at Lelouch with a bit of an angry yet sorrowful expression on his face.

"No,_ I_ won't be the one to take the throne…but _he_ will."

"He?"

"The truth is Lelouch, I'm not an only child. I have an older twin brother named Kusaka, and _he'll_ be taking over father's rights as King…but don't let him fool you- we may look alike, but he's very cruel to everyone he takes to bed with him- men or women. He doesn't really care if you're a guy or a girl, younger than him or older than him…he'll still treat you just the same- as a good lay and not as a lover or partner."

At hearing Kanon talk about his brother, Lelouch felt like he was describing his own brother Schneizel. Lelouch knew that he had to make his boyfriend feel better, and he had an idea.

"Say, Kanon?"

"What?"

"Can you come with me real quick? I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me!"

Lelouch grabbed Kanon's wrist and started pulling him along until they stopped at a karaoke bar…but this one wasn't your typical karaoke bar, it was called '_Jester's Hand'_…it was very lavish inside with white walls and gold trim with red carpeting all over the floors that stopped in certain places. The ceiling was roughly 100 feet high, with glass and chandeliers hanging on thick yet elegant chains. There were plenty of people there, some at tables, some at booths, while others were at the bar nearby. But what caught Kanon's attention was the black Grand Piano in the very center of the room, and Lelouch had already walked up to the host at the front of the establishment.

This host had slicked back black hair and looked to be in his 40s. He simply smiled at the two princes and led them to a private booth reserved for royalty and their companions, then scowled a bit when he saw them grab each other's hands affectionately. Homosexuality wasn't really an issue with the world anymore, but you were bound to run into the occasional homophobe wherever you went. A waiter them brought them a bottle of champagne and opened it, filling the glasses halfway before putting the bottle back in the bucket of ice as he left them alone.

"So, what do you think of this place Kanon? I thought something bright and lively might make you feel better." Lelouch smiled while sipping his drink and looking at Kanon.

"It's certainly bright and calming, but why in the middle of the day?"

"Because, I don't want you to feel so depressed when you're with me…I want you to smile and be happy. Besides, it's about time for them to start taking live performances. Speaking of performances, I'm up first- wish me luck!"

Lelouch walked up to the piano and started playing a beautiful song called '3-6-5' by a group that was popular years ago called EXO-K. Kanon settled on watching Lelouch play the song and was amazed as he started singing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his life.

"Get crushed three times, even if you cry around the fifth one  
If you overcome it five times, you begin to see the end of it  
If you run impatiently you will only miss important things  
Give yourself some time so you can catch your breath."

"Always in the same place, like a rising sun…"

"3-6-5 I start my day by waking you up every morning  
3-6-5 every minute every second, without any break, I'll spend all of these with you  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I'll grab your hand  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I won't let it go…"

"Laugh loudly three times, listen to a song five times  
If you sleep for five hours, it won't be a big deal."

"I will be like this light's knight that protects you"

"3-6-5 in front of you I will brand a sword just for you  
3-6-5 as if I was born for you I will live my ways  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 No matter what pain it is  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I will make you forget about it…"

"When the destinies that will test you call for your tears  
No matter when, just like a miracle, I'll appear in front of you."

"3-6-5 behind you I will live everyday for you  
3-6-5 as if I was born for you I will fill my days  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 No matter what pain it is  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I will make you forget about it  
3-6-5 I will protect you…"

As the last notes echoed off the walls and filled the room, everyone started applauding while Lelouch bowed and smiled gently at everyone. He then walked back over to Kanon and took his seat across from him.

"So, what'd ya think?"

"That was…beautiful, but I'll not let you show me up like that! I'll take the next one and amaze you with a song I wrote myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and it looks like I'll get that chance…see you in a bit."

Kanon took his place in front of the piano, and before he started playing, he looked out over the audience who was awaiting another beautiful song he smiled at them and said "This song is one I wrote just for this occasion- Lelouch, this song is for you."

"Anata marude komorebi no youni  
Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta…"

"Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa…"

"Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara…"

"Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii!"

"Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda…"

"[Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni  
Towa ni chikai wo tateru…"

"Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru merodii maiagare sora ni…"

"Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
Omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta…"

"Mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru  
[Nee mou nechatta no?] sore nara mimimoto de [I LOVE YOU]…"

"Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu…"

"Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
Anata wo deatte nagaredashita kono merodii  
Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…!"

As the last notes lilted off the walls and filtered through the building, everyone in the room began applauding and cheering. Kanon simply bowed and smiled while making his way back to the table where Lelouch sat.

"So, what did you think?"

"That was…when did you learn to sing in Japanese?"

"I first took an interest in Japanese music about 8 years ago. I wanted to do something that only few did at the time, and I figured learning a second language was the way to go about it."

"Well I think you made the right choice. So, anything else I should know about your family?"

"Um…I guess that you should know that no one outside of my parents, Kyoshirou, and you know that I'm gay…my parents won't bring it to their attention until I turn 25, but I'm not afraid of their opinions and I don't really care what they'll say to me about it."

"Kanon, you're such a strong man…that's one of the many things I like about you- your strength, and how you'll defend your choices with every fiber of your being. I like the kind of guy who can defend himself but can still count on someone else when he needs it more than ever." Lelouch said as he gently caressed Kanon's cheek, admiring the soft skin under his gentle touch.

"Well, thank you Lelouch. I also like many things about _you_, like your eyes and your soft chocolate locks…I also like your appreciation for music and the arts. So many things make you so desirable in my eyes and in my heart. And honestly, I've never felt this way about anyone before you…and never again will I feel this way about anyone after you, I love you so much Lelouch Vi Britannia. So much that I can't see myself with anyone but you by my side…Sorry, I think I talked too much." Kanon smiled nervously as Lelouch smiled happily at his lover, then cupped his face gently as he stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"It's alright Kanon…besides, my words to you are ditto to what you loquaciously said just now. So, let's get out of here and go do something fun."

"Like what?"

"You'll see- now let's go!"

(3 hours later, night- normal P.O.V.)

Kanon came home to find it empty, thinking that his parents were out for the night. His suspicions were proven to be correct when he found the note lying on the table saying that they wouldn't be back until morning, and that's when it hit him- the smell of cologne and makeup, the clothes strewn every which way on the floor, and the young boy running out of the house with tears streaming down his face as the door then slammed behind him, filling the house with silence until Kanon heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the deep baritone of the only other person he knew could be in this house with him.

"Well that was no fun, he left before I could even put it in. Teenagers really are more trouble in bed than they're worth."

Kanon then looked up just in time to see his older brother advancing on him with a wicked smile and lust filled eyes, backing up until he stumbled over the couch and said man was looming over him with only one thought in mind, and it was so wrong on so many levels.

"K-Kusaka."

"Hello, Kanon." Before Kanon could even get out another word, Kusaka crushed his lips against Kanon's in a harsh and demanding kiss.

T.B.C.- Ooh, seems like someone's ready to have some 'special' fun with his little brother. There will be a rape scene next chapter, so just skip it if u don't wanna read it. Other than that, read and review!


	7. Tears From The Moon

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome one and all to Ch.7! Man, I'm so far behind on this fic because of college classes and homework…anyway I promised all my followers (who I'm very grateful for) and readers that there'd be a rape scene in the next chapter- so here you go!

**Ch.7- Tears From The Moon**

Kanon's eyes widened at the harshness of his older twin's lips on his own. It was so revolting on so many levels, as he tried pushing the older and stronger man off of him. The action turned on him as Kusaka used one hand to hold his wrists in place, and used the other to tie those same hands together above his head with his belt. He smirked as he then slung his little brother over his shoulder like a sack of rice and brought him up to his room, the smell of cologne still hanging heavily in the room.

Kanon was scared, and had that same fearful look on his face from before this all happened. Kusaka just used the look to make himself even more aroused, he'd been wanting to experiment with this kind of intercourse for some time now, and he had the perfect opportunity to do so.

Kusaka then began undressing himself until he was in his silk red boxers, going to his closet and bringing out a few items and Kanon visibly paled when he saw what those items were: a bottle of lube, a gag, and silk rope. The rope was the first to be used, as Kanon felt his ankles being tied to the bed posts on the king-sized bed, rendering him unable to kick his older brother. He tried screaming hoping that the neighbors would hear him, but before he could even get the chance Kusaka roughly shoved the gag into his mouth and tied it around the back of his head, tieing it to the point where Kanon's head began pounding harshly from the pain building up there.

Now that Kusaka had deemed his brother 'ready', he slowly began removing his clothes- starting with the shirt and his jacket, untying his wrists long enough to get them both off of his brother's body and rebinding Kanon's wrists before he could retaliate against him. He started licking a trail down Kanon's neck, then his chest and swirled his tongue around the stomach as both hands began twisting his nipples rather painfully. Kanon shuddered under his brothers' touch- how could Kusaka do this to him? It was wrong and disgusting, but in the back of his mind this harshness to his skin was rather erotic, and he involuntarily moaned into the gag causing Kusaka to smile devilishly.

He then abandoned his chest and untied his feet long enough to pull down the pants that Kanon was wearing along with the boots he had on his small feet and revealing a pair of long feminine legs then tying them back to the bedposts, surprised to find his brother wearing a pair of black silk panties…who'd have thought that his brother would have that kind of secret preference? They didn't stay on his delicate hips for long as Kusaka pulled them off and began taking all of Kanon's manhood into his mouth before he reached the hilt, light auburn curls touching his nose as he sucked slowly, leaving Kanon to whimper at the torturously slow treatment to his cock. He could feel the heat building and pooling in the pit of his stomach, knowing he was close to release- his whimpering had gotten louder and more frantic as he unwillingly bucked his hips into his brother's mouth, to hell with how wrong it was- his brother really was experienced with his tongue, and damn it if it didn't feel like the most pleasurable thing being done to him right now! But he desperately wanted the slowness to stop and made that clear with a growl escaping his throat, his eyes already glazed over in lust…

He was disappointed when his brother's skilled mouth left his cock, which was by now leaking precum. Kusaka then opened the bottle of lube on the nightstand, coating his fingers before inserting all three of them at once into his brother's virgin entrance, but after tonight it would no longer have that status. He scissored and stretched with one hand while the other went back to playing with Kanon's nipples, loving the intoxicating sounds coming from him. Who knew his little brother could be so desirable when tied down like this? He kept going with the stretching until he felt the entrance sufficiently loosened up as he then lubed up his own cock, pushing in until he was fully seated.

"Now you _can't_ deny that this _doesn't_ feel good, can you baby brother? This will get even better in a second, I can assure you of that."

And Kusaka was right, because as soon as he began thrusting, it only took him 2 attempts before he hit the sensitive clump of nerves that had Kanon's eyes close in pleasure and pain as a wanton moan/pained scream spilled into the gag, it just spurred Kusaka on even further as he started pounding harshly into his brother- why hadn't he thought of doing this sooner? Kanon was tighter and sexier than any other boy he'd ever bedded, the velvety heat clamping down on his cock tightly, sending him to an even higher state of bliss. He was getting close to his own release as he reached down and began pumping Kanon in time to his speeding up thrusting, both brothers moaning as they came almost simultaneously, Kusaka filling his brother's entrance with his load of seed until it started leaking down onto the sheets as he pulled out of his brother's no longer virgin entrance, his appetite sated as he threw the blankets over Kanon's naked form whilst removing the rope and belt from his ankles and wrists.

(Rape scene over- sorry to do that to poor sweet Kanon, but it was necessary!)

It was only after he left that Kanon removed the gag, his throat raw from the screaming and moaning that he'd ashamedly allow to spill out of his mouth. He could feel his brothers' semen spilling down his backside, immediately feeling sick as he got up on shaky legs and went to the bathroom, effectively throwing up whatever he'd eaten beforehand and started cleaning himself up with a hot bath.

Kanon felt so ashamed that it felt so good that he wasn't sure he could face his boyfriend…he didn't want to see his hateful eyes on him, or hear his merciless words declaring that they'd no longer be together. The thought of that happening to him, the possibility that he might lose his lover caused Kanon to break down and start sobbing loudly, not caring if his brother heard him or not.

(The next day, normal p.o.v.)

Kanon wearily unplugged the alarm clock next to his bed. He didn't even remember getting up and going into his own room, last night was such a blur after his brother's 'activities' that he felt like curling up into a ball and dying. As he tried sitting up, his rear end felt sore and he also felt unusually warm, sweat streaming down his face. It felt like he was burning up, but as soon as he got onto the ground Kanon felt his legs go numb before he collapsed onto the carpet in front of his bed and blacked out, the last thing he heard was his mother's panicked screaming and his father calling an ambulance.

(Hana Noir, normal p.o.v.)

Lelouch was going through a slow day, hardly anyone had come in since the shop opened. He considered sending the girls home early, but he kept them on anyway in case things picked up. He was about to go on his lunch break when he got a phone call on the shop phone, Milly being the first one to answer.

"Hello, Hana Noir- this is Milly, would you like to place an order?"

The conversation didn't carry far or loudly until Milly came over to him with the cordless phone in her hand. "Lelouch, it's some woman asking for you- she says that she's Kanon's mother and that it's an emergency."

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly, but he took the phone anyway and began speaking to the woman on the other end.

"_Are you Lelouch Lamperouge?"_

From the sound of her voice, the woman was trying very hard not to cry and Lelouch hoped that he wouldn't upset her further.

"Yes, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. Is something wrong?"

"_Yes, you have to come to the hospital- Kanon collapsed!"_

At hearing that his boyfriend was in the hospital, Lelouch nearly dropped the phone in shock. What could have happened to him? He regained his composure long enough to answer her.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible."

After hanging up, he told the girls to look after the store as he practically floored it to the hospital, desperately hoping that Kanon was alright and trying not to fear the worst as he finally pulled up in front of St. Elora Hospital, immediately finding a parking spot and running to his boyfriend's room where he found a sight that nearly caused him to double over in shock and pain: Kanon's parents were in the room trying hard not to cry, and Kanon himself was hooked up to the wall, breathing somewhat steadily as his face had a sad expression on it, tears rolling down his cheeks in his sleep.

Kanon's mother, Camellia, looked at the boy she'd called earlier. Lelouch Lamperouge, owner of the store Hana Noir…and also her dear son's lover. She'd seen his phone and the number in the 'Emergency Contacts' section, and knew right away that he was Kanon's boyfriend. She walked over to him and ushered him outside so they could talk alone.

"So, you're Lelouch…I'm Camellia Maldini."

"Yes, I am…it's good to meet you, I only wish that it were under better circumstances. In all honestly I wish I knew what happened to him."

"As do I and my husband, but-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Patrick burst open with a surprised expression on his face.

"Camellia, Kanon's awake!"

"He is?!"

"Yes…he said he wants to talk to our young guest here, and only him. We should honor his request, he looks exhausted and probably doesn't want to talk to 3 people at once."

Camellia looked worried, and Lelouch wanted to know what had happened to his lover. She eventually resigned herself to the fact that talking to three people at once would probably not be best for her son, and showed Lelouch into the room closing the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

Lelouch made his way over to his boyfriend's sad yet peaceful face as he gently laced their fingers together, using all of his self control to not break down and start sobbing for him being in the hospital as Kanon looked over at his lover with a sad smile on his face.

"Lelouch…please don't make that face, it doesn't suit you my love."

"Kanon…how did this happen? Who did this to you?"

Kanon looked over at his boyfriend, tears threatening to fall as he kept talking to him in a gentle manner.

"Do you remember that I mentioned my brother?"

"Yes…wait, you mean-"

"Yes, he's the one that did this to me…he raped me Lelouch, and I actually _enjoyed_ it. Please, forgive me- I lost the one thing I could give you, and I-"

Lelouch silenced Kanon with a kiss, and smiled down at him with tear filled eyes, the droplets falling onto the respirator he was wearing to stabilize his breathing.

"(Crying) You don't have to apologize, Kanon. I still love you, and the fact that you're alive means I didn't lose the one thing that _is_ important to me…and that's you. If you had died, I couldn't bear it- I would have lost everything if you'd left me, Kanon Maldini. So I'm not angry at you for being raped…I'm angry at your brother for doing this, but please rest now and recover my dearest."

Kanon was truly the most blessed man in the world right now, his lover wasn't upset over the fact that he had been raped and ended up in the hospital, but instead at the fact that his own _brother_ was the one who did this to him. It made him feel so happy that their relationship was still strong, perhaps even more so over this whole incident. He drifted to sleep with a smile on his face as Lelouch left him to rest and recover in peace.

Lelouch soon came face to face with Kanon's parents, his mother Camellia and the man who was Kanon's father, Patrick. They both regarded him with a worried look, so he just came out with it. There was no sense sugar coating it, may as well give it to them straight- starting with the fact that he and Kanon were dating.

"Lord and Lady Maldini, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. I am a Britannian Prince, and also your son's lover. I care more for him than I do anything else, and it pains me to see him like this."

They just looked at him with an expression of knowing, they had a feeling that Kanon was dating an equally royal boy but never expected it to be the youngest son of the long since executed Charles Zi Britannia. But they kept quiet and let him continue.

"I also found out what happened to him."

Now things were starting to become almost unbearable, they were desperate to know what had happened to their sweet and gentle son…but what Lelouch told them would shock them like never before.

"He was…he was raped."

Silence followed, and Camellia wanted to cry. A rapist had gotten hold of their son and hurt him, whoever it was would pay dearly, Patrick would see to that…and what Lelouch told them next would shake the very foundation of their idyllic family life.

"By Kusaka Maldini, his own brother."

T.B.C.- What will happen to Kusaka next? Read on to find out.


	8. He Did WHAT?

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Well, I'm back everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but writer's block is a real nasty bitch- plus college work has kept me equally busy, but on the plus side I'm finally done with my first semester! If you recall where I left off, Kusaka's been a very bad boy and must be punished! Anyway, time to start this chapter off right, so let's skip the opening act and move onto the main event!

**Ch.8- He Did WHAT?!**

To say that both parents were shocked was the understatement of understatements. Kusaka actually _raped_ his own _brother? _ Why would he do something like this?!

Camelia was the first to break the silence, and she still couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Lelouch?!"

"I wish that I was lying to you and that someone else had done that to him, but yes- I am absolutely sure of it. Kanon himself told me that his brother raped him, had I known much sooner…I, I might have been able to-"

Lelouch couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, the sorrow and guilt over being unable to help his boyfriend came crashing down on him like a tidal wave…he just fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably, not caring if he was too loud or if anyone saw him in his fragile state- but he soon found himself being held tightly by Camelia, her soothing words reminding him of his sister Euphemia.

"Lelouch…please, don't blame yourself for this whole situation dear. It's not your fault, and the fact that you cry so much for our son's plight means that you do indeed love him as much as you say. We will resolve this issue, my husband and I, for now you should stay with Kanon. He will need someone there for him when he wakes up, and I can think of no one he'd rather have there to greet him than you."

Lelouch just cried in Camelia's hold for what felt like hours, but in reality was only several minutes. After all the tears he could shed were gone, Camelia led him to Kanon's side and left them alone while she and Patrick contacted the elders of the Maldini Clan. It was time to resolve this whole dishonorable matter, and make Kusaka pay for what he'd done.

(3 hours later)

Camelia and Patrick were in the Maldini Clan Council room, their audience consisting of themselves as well as the 18 former heads of the Clan. In the Maldini family, succession is decided through one of two methods: Age or battle.

If age is the chosen method, then the son or daughter who holds the most seniority is given the title of Clan Leader. Sometimes, however, the eldest is a grandson/granddaughter, niece/nephew, or even brother/sister. In the case of twins, the one born first is the one chosen for Clan Leader. It was through this method that Patrick's father and his brothers/sisters were chosen as Clan Leaders.

The method of battle is broken down into 2 categories: Knightmare Combat, or a battle of wits. Knightmare Combat pits the two oldest members vying for leadership at the time in a battle that lasts until one concedes or has their frame beaten beyond battling condition. A battle of wits is conducted by way of a Shogi or Go match. The winner of that sort of battle is chosen as the Clan Leader, and this method resulted in Patrick being the current Clan Leader.

The former Clan heads were sitting in their designated seats in the following order: Lance Maldini, Kanon and Kusaka's grandfather, Mariah (grandmother), Ashton (Camelia's eldest brother), Alice (Patrick's cousin), Corey (Camelia's younger brother), Celeste (Camelia's eldest sister), Ian (Camelia's younger brother in law), and the rest of the former heads were cousins that were seated as follows: Netiri, Joseph, Benjamin, Laura, Phineas, Sergei, Katalina, Marilyn, Logan, Dominic, and finally ending with Lanna, one of the younger cousins.

They were all curious as to why they'd been called to this meeting. Usually, the only other time they were brought together like this was when someone in their Clan was going to be announced as the next Clan Head. But the message had told them all that this was of the utmost importance, and they were dying to hear more.

The room was deathly silent, and if one dropped a pin you'd surely hear it echo throughout the whole room. Lance was the first to break the silence, it was unnerving to him for it to be this quiet.

"Patrick, would you or Camelia mind telling us why exactly you've gathered us here tonight?" the age and seniority was obvious in his voice, as he was nearing his 60th year very soon.

Camelia was the next to speak.

"Yes, Lance. As you all know, this matter is of great concern- and none of what we tell any of you leaves this Clan. Kanon…was raped and has been hospitalized until further notice." She was trying her best not to cry, but somehow Camelia had managed to hold in her tears. Crying in front of the former Clan heads was something she absolutely would not do, it showed them all that she was too shaken up to be here.

As for the rest of the Clan members, they were shocked that someone had inflicted harm of any sort on the current Prince of their proud and noble Clan, and they were demanding to know just who was responsible for such an atrocity. It seemed like a fight would break out any minute, due to all the yelling and accusations being thrown around the entirety of the room.

Before things got further out of hand, Patrick spoke up, effectively silencing them all with his answer…none, however, were prepared for the name of the culprit.

"The culprit behind this unforgivable act…is my own son, Kusaka. I move that he be stripped of his namesake and banished to the farthest reaches of the land formerly known as Area 59. All in favor?"

The residents of the council had to try very hard not to become enraged at hearing that one of their own was responsible. The site known as Area 59 was given back its name after Charles Zi Britannia was executed 10 years ago. They saw no other fitting punishment for such a horrid act, and one by one all raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

This time, no one raised their hands, showing no disagreement with the decision.

Patrick was thoroughly pleased with their choice as a smile made its way to his face.

"Then the motion is passed. Lady Lanna, have your elite guard arrest Kusaka and bring him here at once."

Lanna stood up and looked at her elder cousin, her silver-green eyes sparkling with excitement beneath her dark platinum-blonde bangs. It'd been a while since her guards had gotten any sort of orders for arrest, and this was enough to make her smile evilly. She may be Patrick's younger cousin, but she was also the Chief of Police- and loved every second of her job.

"Yes sir, Maldini Head Patrick."

With the choice made, the Clan members filed out of the room to await further information.

(45 minutes later)

The Clan members were all staring down at Kusaka, who was bound with a straight jacket and blindfolded. They let him hear all their words, but he wasn't allowed to look at any of their faces- not even those of his parents. He just sat there, calm and quiet as he waited to hear what they had to tell him. The resemblance between himself and his younger brother Kanon was so close it was creepy, but Kusaka's hair was 3 full shades darker than his brother's. Patrick was the one who broke the silence of the room, his eyes narrowed in disgust at his eldest son.

"Kusaka Alexander Maldini, you stand accused of the charges for Assault on a member of your own Clan, as well as 2 counts of Rape. Because of what you've done to Prince Kanon Jamison Maldini, you are hereby stripped of your status as Prince and banished to Former Area 59 for the rest of your days. Have you anything to say in your defense before your punishment is handed down to you?"

Kusaka just sat there, and the Clan members thought that he wasn't going to do or say anything…until he did the most unlikely thing.

He smiled, it was the kind of smile one would see on the face of a pedophile.

"Yes…I just want to say, even though I won't be here to 'love' him anymore, I enjoyed myself thoroughly as I took Kanon over and over until he was begging for more-"

"Enough! Get him out of here at once, Lanna."

Lanna only needed to be told once and the next thing Kusaka knew, he was being placed on a passenger jet to his home for the rest of his life: Chernobyl, Russia.

T.B.C.- Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer! For now, just read and review!


	9. Fury Held In Check

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Finally, I'm back from a very long hiatus and am here to bring you Ch.9! Firstly, I want to apologize for a few things- I looked back at the previous chapters, and I noticed that I may have messed up some dialogue when Lelouch was talking to Kanon about the contract marriage between Rolo and Xingke. Technically Lelouch was 2 years old when Rolo was born so he would be 20 like he is in the previous chapters. Also, the reason I haven't posted in a while is because I've been busy with my other fic Dimensions Crossed as well as school and work, so that takes a huge chunk out of my time to write this fic- I apologize to all of you who have been following this story so please forgive me for a severely long wait, anyway time to pick up where we last left off and that was with Kusaka being banished to Russia and Kanon being hospitalized. He probably won't be mentioned very much in the following chapters, if at all for that matter so time to jump back in and get to the rest of the chapter! Enjoy, everyone!

**Ch.9- Fury Held in Check**

3 weeks.

That's how long Kanon had been in the hospital, and also how long Lelouch had been leaving the girls in charge of the shop. He just couldn't concentrate on his work knowing that his lover was in the hospital because of his own brother, and even then he couldn't bring himself to come out of his house except to visit Kanon in the hospital.

Today, however, Lelouch decided to visit his family home. He rarely ever went to see his brothers and sisters because he was living on his own but ever since Euphemia took over in place of their deceased father she'd done an excellent job restoring peaceful relationships between Brittania and the other nations of the world. He knew that soon enough things would change and they'd have to accept Kanon as Lelouch's lover.

Lelouch just stared out the windows as the limo rolled down the bridge to Brittania, his mind filled with sadness at the fact that Kanon was still in the hospital. After hours of driving, the limo finally parked in front of the Brittania Estate.

Lelouch let the driver open the door and show him into the throne room where the current Empress, Euphemia Li Brittania, finished up some very important and much hated paper work. As she heard footsteps coming towards her, Euphemia looked up to see her little brother walk into the room and her hatred towards the previously mentioned paperwork melted away as a smile settled on her face. She got up from her desk and embraced Lelouch in a hug, she hadn't seen him in nearly 3 years.

"Lelouch! It's been so long since we've seen each other, how are you dear brother?"

"(sadly) I've…I've been fine, th-thank you for asking."

"Lelouch, you seem upset. Care to tell me what happened? I promise no one else will know of it unless you say otherwise. Please, sit with me…and tell me what's making you so sad little brother dear."

Lelouch did as offered and sat next to his sister, Euphemia always had a way with making people feel better. He just sat there quietly for a few minutes longer before he turned to her with eyes full of tears, and just cried in her arms as he told her of what had happened in the last month.

"(crying) I…I fell in love with Kanon Maldini and he became my lover, but he was raped by his older brother and he's in the hospital. He told me it was his brother Kusaka who did it to him, and I couldn't do anything for him but be by his side through it all as he cried in my arms for hours about how defiled he felt and how much he enjoyed it despite the fact that it was wrong! Euphie, please help me- I don't know what to do for him."

Euphemia just held her sobbing brother as she rubbed comforting circles on his back, he truly was in a broken state. But right now, Lelouch didn't care even when Schneizel walked into the room and saw him sobbing like a child. For once in his life, Schneizel couldn't bring himself to torment his baby brother like he would in the past. Instead, he settled on asking what exactly could have caused his little brother to be so broken.

"Euphemia, what's going on? Why is Lelouch, who's normally so prideful, sobbing like a child who just lost his best friend?"

"Because his boyfriend was hurt due to an incestuous deed. Kanon was raped by his own brother and he's in the hospital, and Lelouch blames himself for letting it happen."

Schneizel knew who Euphemia was talking about, and it seemed as though this hurt Lelouch very deeply. Schneizel had known the younger Maldini brother for years, ever since they were children. He also had the displeasure of meeting the boy's older twin brother and had also been raped by the man years ago. It was Schneizel's deepest secret and he'd never told anyone…but today, he was going to reveal this to his siblings as he gently grabbed Lelouch and pulled him into his arms, his own eyes becoming wet with tears. Gently grasping Lelouch's chin, he made him look deep into his lavender eyes and got ready to reveal his single deepest secret to them both.

"Lelouch, this may sound like I'm lying to you, but I know what Kanon's going through right now."

"How would you know? You haven't been hurt like he has!"

"That's where you're wrong, little brother. Kanon is my best friend, I met him long before you did…him and Kusaka. Even when we were teenagers, I knew that Kusaka had something wrong with him. I later learned that he's a yandere, someone who may seem nice in the beginning but in the end is more twisted than a rotted tree. When I was 16, Kusaka came over to visit and that's when…"

Now Lelouch and Euphemia were both curious, Schneizel had gotten this cold and sad look in his eyes but both were unprepared for what he said next.

"He raped me, and I hated how I was unable to fight him off."

(flashback to 14 years ago, normal P.O.V.)

_Schneizel was sitting in his room studying for his next exam. There was only one other person in the room with him and that was Kusaka Maldini. Even though they knew each other on a day-to-day basis, Schneizel just didn't like the man, there was something about him that scared him to the point of needing therapy. The quiet of the room was only interrupted by the sounds of a pen scratching paper and book pages being turned._

_Schneizel was so deep into his studying that he didn't notice the lustful gaze being directed at him by his study partner. Kusaka had to admire the younger man in the room with him, if there was one thing he truly appreciated, it was a beautiful man- and Schneizel El Brittania was just that, a breathtakingly gorgeous man. He had just the right shade of pale skin with golden blond locks that fell over lavender pools that were full to the brim with focus and determination._

_Kusaka, however, was bored of studying…and knew how to alleviate that boredom, even if the other didn't want to participate willingly he would get what he wanted, and that was Schneizel screaming his name as he fucked him into the mattress of his king-sized bed._

"_Say, Schneizel…"_

"_What, Kusaka?" the other said to Kusaka, Schneizel's eyes never once leaving his text book._

"_I'm rather bored of all this dreary studying, aren't you?"_

"_No, you know as well as I do that this exam is important- we need to study for it, and I suggest you get back to that right away."_

_Kusaka was undeterred in his quest to have Schneizel underneath him as he crawled over to his partner and looked at his focused expression._

"_Well, I know of a way to make this studying seem less boring."_

"_Oh, really? And just how are you going to do that, Kusaka?"_

"_I'll show you." Kusaka said as he just grabbed Schneizel's book and flung it across the room. Without giving the other a chance to protest, Kusaka just grabbed both of his partner's hands and threw him onto the bed, the royal purple comforter already dipping from the added weight. Kusaka grabbed Schneizel's hands in his again, pinning them forcefully above his head as he smashed his lips onto the startled prince's in a harshly demanding manner._

_Schneizel was shocked, to the point where he couldn't think rationally as Kusaka undid his pants and used the belt to tie his partner's hands above his head. He just looked down at his unwilling victim, the fear in Schneizel's eyes absolutely beautiful. Kusaka then blindfolded him using his scarf and tied his feet to the other two bedposts using his jacket and Schneizel's belt. Now that he was ready, Kusaka could get down to business._

"_Now then, Schneizel- we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"_

_Schneizel just glared with pure hatred at the man above him who was about to take his virginity and spit right at him. This only served to anger Kusaka and unfortunately sealed Schneizel's fate._

"_Fine then, if that's how you wanna play then it's the hard way for you."_

_Without warning or preparation Kusaka just yanked Schneizel's pants down then ripped his boxers and shirt off next. He then thrusted straight in without stretching Schneizel first, a blood curdling scream ripping from his throat as Kusaka went in and out without giving him time to adjust. Kusaka just kept going in and out until he came hard inside of Schneizel, ignoring the man's whine of protest at the emptiness that occurred after he pulled out._

_After wiping himself off, Kusaka untied his captive and left as soon as he was dressed. Schneizel waited until he heard the front door to his house close to move, his ass sore from the rough sex that had just occurred. He made his way to the bathroom where he threw up all that he'd eaten, then proceeded to take a shower. As the hot water ran down his back, Schneizel gasped when he saw and felt Kusaka's seed run down his legs…then threw up again in the trashcan next to the shower stall when he saw blood, Schneizel slid down onto the floor of the tub and shook like a leaf in the wind until he crawled out of the shower, dried off and cried himself to sleep._

_His life was ruined and his soul broken, and he only had Kusaka to blame for it all._

(flashback end)

Euphemia and Lelouch were both shocked. To think that Schneizel had also suffered at Kusaka's hands, it explained why he was sadistic at times.

"So, now you understand Lelouch? You and Kanon are not the only ones hurt by Kusaka, right now Kanon needs you to be there for him…so _be_ there for him, little brother."

Lelouch just nodded in understanding at his brother when the house phone rang, and Euphemia picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Brittania Estate…is that true?! Alright, we'll be there soon! Thank you, Dr. Satomi!"

Euphemia then turned to her brothers and smiled at Lelouch.

"That was Dr. Satomi, he said that Kanon can leave the hospital and is ready to be picked up right now! We should get down there and bring him here to recover, ready to go Lelouch?"

Right now, Lelouch couldn't believe that Kanon was all better. He just smiled at his sister and the three siblings got into the limo out front and headed to the hospital.

(with Rolo and Toudou, normal P.O.V.)

Rolo was talking to Lelouch on the phone while Toudou was out in the garden. Despite Kyoshirou's gruff demeanor and rather frightening disposition, he was actually very gentle and kindhearted. He even kept a garden filled with flowers from every part of the world, from orchids to sunflowers. He had just finished watering the moonflowers when he came inside with a towel in his hand. Toudou was wiping the sweat off of his face when he saw Rolo sitting on the couch and looking like he was gonna cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyoshirou asked as he sat next to his little boyfriend. It had only been a month since they met but they had decided to officially become an item. Right now though, Rolo just looked at his taller lover with tear-filled eyes as he told him what had happened.

"Lelouch just called, he said that Kanon was hospitalized due to rape and assault."

"What?!"

"That's not the worst of it, though. Kanon was raped…by his own brother, and he only got out today."

Toudou just couldn't believe what he'd heard, of all the things to happen to the young prince…to be raped, and by his own brother? That was unforgiveable! He sincerely hoped that Kusaka was suffering a truly horrific punishment, and his hands balled into fists out of anger on his knees. Kyoshirou would have gone on a rampage if not for Rolo, who just gently laid his hand on Toudou's in an effort to calm him down. It seemed to work, because not even two seconds later Rolo was placing a kiss on Kyoshirou's cheek to also lessen the rage building inside the taller man.

"Lelouch wants to meet us there, and I'm guessing Xingke will be there as well."

"Yeah, he will. I am his bodyguard, after all. Let's go to the hospital, your brother's waiting for us."

"Yeah."

Linking their fingers together, Kyoshirou and Rolo both got into the car outside and headed to the hospital.

T.B.C.- Finally, it's finished! One other thing I forgot to mention, it's about the ToudouxRolo pairing, you're probably thinking to yourselves "If Lelouch and Toudou are cousins, doesn't that mean that Rolo is his cousin too?" the answer to that is no, he and Rolo are not related. Rolo is the child of one of Charles' mistresses (I don't think that's true in the anime but in this fic that's the case), and therefore he's Lelouch's half-brother, which means that he and Kyoshirou are not related at all in any way whatsoever! Also, I'm thinking of pairing Xingke up with Schneizel, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review, please!


	10. Picking Up The Pieces

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome everyone to Ch.10! I'm finally getting somewhere, and I wanna thank one of my reviewers, theallenwalker, for keeping up with the story and reviewing so much…reviewers like you make me wanna keep pushing ahead with the story, so here's the next chapter!

**Ch.10- Picking Up the Pieces and Finding Hope Anew**

Xingke just stood in the middle of his garden, still as a tree. He had his eyes closed, his focus on the leaves falling from the trees as he quietly shifted his stance. It was no secret that Xingke was well versed in the art of swordsmanship, he regularly put this skill to use when he had time to practice. Right now he was dressed in the kimono he wore to bed, the dark blue matching his hair perfectly. The garment was a deep navy blue with sakura petals stitched in at certain places, the sleeves were trimmed with silver threading and the back had a village house with a waterfall in the background. Xingke's long black hair was tied back to keep it out of his line of sight as he unsheathed his sword and swung it faster than the eye could follow.

After placing the sword back into the sheathe, the leaf he'd swiped at came apart at the middle in a perfect cut. Xingke kept this same routine going for another hour before a sound at the open doors had him turning to the source. He looked over to see one of the servants, a young man named Misaki, smiling at him before he spoke to Xingke.

"Your Majesty, Lady Tianzi has requested that you join her for breakfast in 1 hour."

"Understood, I'll begin preparing immediately. Thank you, Misaki."

"Of course, sir. I'll take my leave now."

After Misaki had left, Xingke walked back into his bedroom and began placing his clothes out for the day. When they were laid out in a bundle on the table, Xingke rolled up his futon and placed it back in the closet as he also grabbed shower items then proceeded to clean himself.

After 20 minutes, Xingke emerged with a towel around his slim hips and was carding a silver-red comb through his long ebony locks. He had decided to grow it out long, but felt that today might be the right time to finally have it cut, so after getting dressed for the day he tied his hair back in a loose ponytail as he gently placed the sword on the rack on his dresser and headed to the dining room to eat with his sister.

The breakfast was a traditional Japanese breakfast as Xingke sat across from the only other resident in the room with him: his younger sister Tianzi. If it weren't for the fact that they had the same last name then you might never know they were siblings. Tianzi Xingke was a beauty in every sense of the word, hell both siblings were drop dead gorgeous, and this caused no end of headaches for Li. Every time that they went out somewhere, Li had to keep multiple suitors from running off with his little sister, but she was almost 18 and a legal adult. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his sister address him until she threw a napkin at his head, which finally got his attention.

"Li, are you even listening to me?!"

"Sorry Tianzi, my mind was elsewhere. Now, what did you say?"

"I was just telling you that you should get your hair cut today, it's gotten much too long- it makes you look like a girl!"

She did have a point, if it weren't for his voice then one might think that Xingke was actually a woman. He himself had been pondering that same thought for the last week or so, and finally conceded to letting his hair be reduced to a reasonable length.

"Alright, I'll have it cut. If for no other reason, it'll help with keeping gawking stares off of my person. What time do you wish to head out, Tianzi?"

"After breakfast would be nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea."

The two siblings shared a smile and finished up their food. After a few more minutes, the servants took their dirty dishes and the siblings headed out for the day.

They decided to head out to the Latvia district, it was a great place if one wanted to experience a little bit of everything. Tianzi had finally found a place to get her brother's hair trimmed, a little shop called 'Two Moons Clips'. They both headed inside and took a seat to wait. After 20 minutes, Xingke was sitting in a chair as the young lady began trimming his hair to a nice length.

Another 45 minutes later and Xingke took a look at himself, he almost didn't recognize the man in the mirror staring back at him: his hair, which had previously fallen to his lower back, was now resting upon his shoulders. He still looked rather feminine, but his hair was finally short enough that he wouldn't get groped so much, hopefully.

Tianzi looked at her brother, he really did look good with his hair cut. After paying the store clerk the proper amount, the siblings headed out to spend more time together when Xingke got a call on his phone. There was only one other person who knew this number besides his sister or the servants, it was his bodyguard Kyoshirou Toudou. He immediately answered the phone, knowing that if the man had called him on his personal cell phone and not the house phone then it must be something really important.

"Toudou?"

'_Xingke, where are you right now?'_

"I'm in the Latvia district with my sister. Why, is something wrong with you?"

'_No…but I need you to come to the hospital in Japan, I'll tell you more when you arrive.'_

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Is it alright if I bring Tianzi with me?"

'_I don't see any problem with that, this way you won't have to worry about her being at home by herself.'_

"Ok, see you soon."

After the line cut out, Xingke looked to his sister and told her what had happened.

"Tianzi, we have to get to the hospital in Japan. Are you up for another trip?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Toudou wouldn't tell me everything. Let's just get there and see what's happening first of all, then we'll find out more alright?"

"Ok…um, do you think that Schneizel will be there?" Tianzi said with a blush appearing on her face. Xingke knew that she had a crush on the eldest Britannian prince, and whenever she talked fondly of him it made Xingke's heart clench with pain and jealousy.

After all, Li Xingke was also madly in love with Schneizel El Britannia. He had met the prince years ago when he had first met his bodyguard Kyoshirou Toudou, and from the moment he locked eyes with the man he knew that he was falling for him. But when he learned that his sister had also fallen for his crush, his heart had nearly stopped but he managed to keep his pain locked away for so long. For all intents and purposes, the prince may very well be in love with Tianzi, after all who would want _him_ as their lover anyway?

"I'm not sure, we'll just have to find out when we get there. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Ok!"

(2 hours later)

The siblings had finally made it to the hospital. A lot of the staff were blushing at Xingke's new look, they thought he was handsome before, but now that his hair had been cut short he looked breathtaking in the eyes of both male and female staff. Xingke did his best to ignore their stares as he saw Toudou wave him over, he also had his cousins with him: Euphemia, Lelouch, and Schneizel. He also had another boy with him, this one he recognized- it was his fiancé Rolo Vi Britannia, the young man was standing next to Toudou who was resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Xingke knew that the two of them would most likely end up together, and he hoped they'd be happy together. His eyes drifted to Schneizel, who blushed at his appearance. Today he was wearing dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a short sleeved dark grey shirt. He'd left his sword behind, Xingke also knew some hand to hand combat. He managed to tear his gaze away from the man he loved to look at his bodyguard.

"So Kyoshirou, you said that you'd tell us everything once we got here. So, why are we here?"

Toudou then told the siblings everything, and Xingke visibly paled at what he'd been told. No one deserved that, especially not Kanon. Even though the two of them never spent much time together due to their countries being so far from each other they still stayed on good relations with each other.

Schneizel decided it might be a good idea to get Xingke away from all this overwhelming chaos and walked up to him, his gaze finally settling on him. Schneizel liked the prince, he had sparred with him on more than one occasion…both were incredibly skilled in hand to hand combat, and they even had some things in common with each other. But right now, Schneizel wanted to make the prince feel a little better and getting him away from all of this stress would definitely be beneficial for the both of them.

"Li, will you please accompany me outside? I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course. There's also something that I'd like to talk to you about, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, please follow me."

The two men kept walking until they'd made it into the garden that the hospital kept for patients who had extended stays, it helped them to not feel so trapped.

Schneizel showed Xingke to a bench and motioned for him to sit down next to him. The two sat in familiar silence for a few minutes before Schneizel broke the silence.

"Xingke…are you alright? You seemed like you were going to start hyperventilating in the hallway, is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It just caught me off guard that that's what Toudou wanted to tell me, Kanon didn't deserve to have that happen to him…I'm just glad he's alright."

"As am I, he and Lelouch both deserve to be happy."

Xingke had a feeling that there was something Schneizel wasn't telling him. He knew that Lelouch and Kanon were dating, Toudou had told him that before he explained what happened to the prince.

"Listen, Schneizel…there's something that I need to tell you."

"Alright, what is it Li Xingke?"

"I…I'm in love with you, Schneizel El Britannia…but, so is my sister Tianzi. If you're going to pursue her, please make her happy. She's all I have left, so promise me you'll treat her right."

Xingke's heart was breaking with every word he said, he could already feel tears threatening to fall but he wouldn't cry in front of his prince.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Please, think of what I told you, Schneizel…and I hope that we'll still be friends after all this." Xingke said before he got up to leave, but didn't get very far before he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled up against Schneizel's broad frame.

"What are you talking about? You think I want your sweet little sister, Li Xingke?"

By this point, Li looked up into lavender pools that held confusion and amusement swirling in them. A gloved hand reached down and wiped his tears away, the same hand cupping his cheek gently as they just looked at each other.

Schneizel was indeed in love with a Xingke…but not Tianzi, for the longest time Li was the one he'd wanted more than anything- and now that he knew that the man was in love with him as well there was no way he would let him just leave like that.

"There's no need to cry, Li. I'm not going to take her away from you, there's someone else I'm in love with."

Xingke was shocked, if it wasn't his sister then just who held Schneizel's heart?

"Really? Then who is it that you hold in such high regard?" Xingke said as he began crying again, his heart breaking even more now that he knew that someone else that he didn't even know held the heart of the man treating him so gently at the moment.

"You."

"W-what?!"

"I love _you_, Li Xingke."

Before Xingke could even react, Schneizel crushed his lips to his in a desperate and loving kiss.

T.B.C.- Whoo, another sweet moment between princes! This pairing actually came out better than I thought it would, so please read and review- let me know what you think of this pairing, do you love it or what?


	11. Dream Scenario

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Whew, I am so sorry for being away for so long but I had other fics that I was working on…also, I pulled the plug on this fic for a few days so I could revise and edit it for all of my faithful readers who are ever so lovely with their reviews of my writing. So, I will repost it very soon and I apologize for removing it from the site even if only temporarily, it's going back up soon and will pick up where the previous chapter ended- enjoy, everyone!

**Ch.11- Dream Scenario**

Li Xingke felt as though all time stopped along with his heart, the one he'd loved for so long was finally kissing him! Him, Li Xingke, and no one else. He couldn't even grasp that all of this was real until he felt Schneizel's tongue dart across his bottom lip, as if he were asking permission to enter and explore the unfamiliar territory that was Li's mouth. He shyly agreed and opened up only to have his mind go full stop at feeling the skilled appendage start caressing his own and they battled fiercely until the Xingke prince gave in to the blonde who was now ravaging his mouth so eagerly.

They kept up this routine for several more minutes until their minds and lungs screamed for rejuvenation in the form of oxygen and pulled away, a steady trail of saliva streaming down the side of Li's mouth. Never before today had he experienced such mind numbing pleasure from another man, and this was only from a kiss. Schneizel gently cupped his lover's face in his gloved hands and smiled at him with such tenderness and love that it almost made Xingke faint from the intensity of the emotions being expressed so vividly in his blonde lover's eyes.

"Xingke, I know that you're promised to my brother Rolo but is there any possible way to get out of the arrangement?"

"You know, Kanon asked me that same question a few months ago before this whole ugly situation reared its' head. I told him exactly what I'm going to tell you right now, the only way for either of us to get out of the arranged marriage is if it can be proven that Rolo is having an affair before the wedding takes place in six months. I have a feeling that Rolo has already chosen another suitor to take him from me, and it makes me feel relieved that he can finally have the love he wouldn't receive from being married to me."

"Oh? And just who is going to be liberating my dear baby brother from your side, Li Xingke?"

"Kyoshiro Toudou."

"Your bodyguard, and also my cousin? Are you absolutely certain of this, Li?"

"Yes. I saw the way he had his hand on Rolo's shoulder, and also how the boy just contently leaned into the touch…so yes, I am 100% certain that the two are steadily falling in love with each other."

Schneizel let out a breath he wasn't even aware that he'd taken, if Xingke was right about this then he could finally have the Black Dragon all to himself. But, there was still yet another pressing issue that needed to be resolved.

Breaking the news to Tianzi, and not have her angry at them both.

"Xingke, my dearest…we still have to inform your sister of our pursuance of a romantic relationship, and also not have her bringing an army to hunt us down out of anger."

Li just started laughing at his lover's rather straightforward way of putting their predicament delicately, stopping only when his lungs started aching from all the laughter he was letting rack his body.

"Well, I suppose that's putting it mildly. You're right, though…she deserves to know the truth about us."

As if on cue, Li heard Tianzi calling out his name. Her delicate voice ringing loudly across the garden as she came towards them both, a smile settling on her face as she found them together. In her eyes, she saw that Schneizel had comforted her brother during a very distressing time and felt that now was the right moment to tell the blonde Brittanian prince of her feelings for him.

"Schneizel, thank you for helping my brother calm down from all of the stress of this whole disaster with Kanon being released today after nearly being here for a month."

"It was my pleasure, dear Tianzi. I assume you're here to bring him back home with you?"

"Yes, but also I have something to tell you. Schneizel El Brittania, I am in love with you and would very much love to be your bride. So, what do you say? Will you let me be your wife, Schneizel?"

The blonde prince smiled fondly at the smaller girl, and stood up to gently grasp her shoulders in his slightly bigger hands. He looked down at her before shaking his head, ignoring the hurt flashing in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Tianzi. I'm truly flattered by your feelings for me, and I am certain that it took a lot of courage for you to convey them to me like this, but I cannot take you as my wife. For you see, I am in love with your brother Li…I suppose I have been for about 6 years, and I didn't want to hurt you by telling you until now. I hope you can forgive me for crushing your feelings, but I am sure someone will be very lucky to have you as their wife someday soon."

Tianzi was shocked, Schneizel was in love with her older brother? That would explain all the pained looks on his face whenever she talked about the prince in front of Li, as much as he tried to keep them hidden she had in fact seen them in his eyes. As much as she wanted to hate Schneizel for choosing her brother over her she couldn't, especially when she saw them look at each other with so much love that it hurt. The least she could do was be happy for them both, and not spend her energy hoping on a lost cause that was never meant to be.

"I see…well, in that case I sincerely hope that you two are happy with each other. Schneizel, please take care of Li, he's the only blood family I have left in this whole world and I won't forgive you if you hurt him."

"I promise never to harm him in any way at all, my Lady, and thank you for being so accepting and understanding of us."

"It's quite alright, now let's return to the hospital- I'm sure that everyone's waiting for us."

The three of them soon left the garden and returned to the hospital, Schneizel and Li holding hands the whole way back and Tianzi smiling happily. If her brother and Schneizel were happy together, then she couldn't very well stop them from being happy with each other.

[Shinjuku Central Terminal, morning- normal POV]

The last flight for the day had arrived, the passengers stepping off the plane and into the airport to meet up with friends and family. Among them was a young man who appeared to be in his late twenties with long, wavy blonde hair and lavender-blue eyes that were brimming with excitement as a smile adorned his features. He had with him a small carryon bag and was dressed in casual attire, dark blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He also wore dark grey boots and walked over to grab the rest of his luggage. After gathering the rest of his bags, he looked over to see Gino standing nearby and waving at him.

"Gino, it's so great to see you again!"

"You too, Your Highness. How was your trip to Austria, did you enjoy yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. But, I'm so glad to be back here in Japan and very soon I'll be back in Brittania. Shall we get going now, Gino?"

"Yes, I have the car waiting for us. And welcome back, Clovis."

Clovis smiled at Gino as the two men headed out the doors and into the waiting car, which began its trip back to Brittania.

T.B.C.- Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Hope you're happy that I've returned to this story, I know I am! As always, read and review please!


	12. Everything Has Changed

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: I apologize for the very long wait on this chapter, but other stories besides this one take up my time. That being said, you may have noticed that I was nice enough to bring Clovis into the story, that's because I adore him! He's such a spaz, but he dearly loves Lelouch in the anime and even in the manga so I thought it'd be good to have him in the story. As for who I'll pair him up with, that remains to be seen, but for now enjoy the rest of the chapter!

**Ch.12- Everything Has Changed**

Clovis watched the bridges and buildings fly by as he sat in the back seat of the limo, a smile taking over his face. After 6 months in Austria, he was finally back home and he couldn't wait to see his brothers and sisters again. He was also hoping to see what all had changed in the time he was away, from what Schneizel had told him Euphemia was now Empress of Brittania and Lelouch had found himself a boyfriend that loved him very much.

But words were no more than just that, words. He had to see for himself if any of this was indeed true. Besides, if it was indeed correct what he'd heard from his dear older brother, then he'd have to congratulate his sweet baby brother on finally finding love that will hopefully last this time around.

Gino couldn't help but glance at Clovis in the rearview mirror, it seemed he was thinking of something fond, if the smile on his face was any sort of giveaway. For as long as he'd know the Prince, Clovis was always seen as odd or even eccentric…he hardly ever showed any sort of smile beyond one of maliciousness or sadism. But to see him actually smile _happily_ was something he'd only ever seen him use around his siblings, or at least those that he cared about within his family.

As the limo went across the Arclight Bridge, Gino couldn't help but smile himself as he patted his jacket pocket at the red light they were sitting at. In it was a small black velvet box, and inside was his surprise for his dear Suzaku, as well as the question attached to said surprise.

The ride to the Brittanian Castle never seemed so far off, but it was well worth the journey for what Gino had planned for him and Suzaku.

(Brittanian Palace)

Lelouch was sitting with Kanon in the garden, neither saying a word about what had happened. This made things very awkward between them, the subject being extremely touchy. The last thing that Lelouch wanted to do was remind Kanon of the whole mess that had occurred between him and his brother Kusaka, especially since it was likely that his lover would start crying again. The Brittanian Prince hated making his lover cry, so he chose to keep quiet about the whole thing. The silence was nerve wracking on both of them, Kanon felt as though Lelouch was still angry with him for allowing what had happened between him and his twin, even worse for letting himself enjoy it despite how wrong and disgusting it was.

"Lelouch?" Kanon said quietly, trying very hard not to upset his lover and make him angry.

"…"

"I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry before you accept my apology, but I'll do it as many times as it takes until you tell me why you're so angry at me, my love."

Lelouch looked at his lover confusedly, he thought that he was still angry at him over what had happened between him and Kusaka?

"Kanon, I'm not angry at _you_, I promise."

"Y-you're not?"

"No, I'm angry at your brother for doing those things to you! How could he be so cruel to his own _brother?!_ The fact that he even _touched_ you like he did makes me want to find him and kill him for hurting you in any way at all!"

Kanon was relieved, Lelouch wasn't angry with him. Now he could finally let his troubled heart rest, and started crying. As the sobs wracked his body and caused him to start shuddering, Lelouch looked over to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms to comfort him. It seemed to work, because Kanon had finally let all of the pent up pain and anguish free so that it could vanish forever as he kept sobbing into Lelouch's embrace. After roughly 20 minutes, the two lovers were smiling at each other once more and sharing sad yet passionate kisses, they were slow and gentle which was exactly what they needed right now.

As they were about to share another kiss, Euphemia rushed into the garden and stopped in front of Lelouch, panting from having had to run around the Castle to find her brother.

"Lelouch, you're never gonna believe who's here!"

"Who, Euphie?"

The Empress looked at her brother, excitement sparkling brightly in her lavender irises as she smiled happily at the two.

"It's Clovis, he's back from his trip to Austria! He said he wants to see you, Lelouch…he also said to bring your boyfriend to greet him!"

Lelouch felt his jaw drop slightly, could that really be true?

"Really? Clovis is here?!"

Kanon was confused, who was this Clovis person and why did Lelouch look so excited at hearing that he'd come back?

"Well come on, you two! We don't wanna be late!"

Euphemia said as she ran off to see Clovis, Lelouch getting up and helping Kanon to his feet. He then grabbed his lover's wrist and gently pulled him along, the atmosphere between them both confused and excited.

"Lelouch, who's Clovis?"

"You'll meet him soon enough, and then you'll know why I'm excited to see him."

(Brittania Palace Foyer)

Clovis allowed his bags to be taken up to his room by Gino, it seemed that the only changes that Euphemia had made to the Palace while he was gone was that she'd added a few more gardens and even a jousting arena. As she ran up to him and hugged him, Clovis couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. Even after all this time she was still the same old Euphie, and that was something he was really grateful for.

Upon hearing the familiar footsteps of his baby brother, Clovis released his hold on his sister and strode over to Lelouch, where he proceeded to pick him up in his arms and hugged him until he was blue in the face and gasping for air.

"Lelouch, it's so good to see you! I missed you and our family, baby brother."

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too ya big ol' pussycat."

Kanon watched this whole banter between the two Princes, but he was still confused as to who exactly this other blonde man was. He was attractive, Kanon had to admit to himself. He was around his height, maybe a few inches taller than him with long and wavy blonde hair that was held back by a bright blue ribbon. His skin was a pale cream and his eyes were a very light lavender, they were much lighter than his lover's own violet orbs. As he kept watching them, the tall blonde looked at him and smiled, extending a gloved hand out towards him.

"Hello, young one. I am Clovis Di Brittania, Lelouch's big brother…it's an honor to meet you."

Kanon extended his own hand and shook Clovis' gloved one, his mind absorbing the information. He vaguely remembered that Lelouch had mentioned having a few brothers and sisters, if this guy was his lover's brother, then that meant that he was Schneizel's brother as well.

"Same to you, Prince Clovis. I am Kanon Jameison Maldini, the second Prince of the Maldini Clan and Lelouch's lover."

Clovis went wide eyed at the other Prince's answer, this was the one that Euphie had told him captured Lelouch's heart?

"So you're the one that Euphie told me about, I'm so happy Lelouch finally has a lover that will stay with him this time…unlike all the others, who I shall not name at this time."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at his 28 year old brother's somewhat childish behavior, but he meant no harm in the action. Deep down, he knew that Clovis cared about his wellbeing very much…he just didn't really approve of Lelouch's previous boyfriends, all 4 of them.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gino came down the stairs and spoke up in order to break up the tense awkwardness that had settled heavily over the whole room.

"Hey Lelouch, have you seen Suzaku around? I can't find him anywhere, I checked his room and the gardens and even the jousting arena…but he's nowhere to be found."

"Well, if I know Suzaku like I think I do, and I really do because he's my best friend…then he's most likely at his mother's grave, she's entombed here along with his father. Try checking the Brittanian Mausoleum, today is his mother's birthday and he's visiting her with lilies. They _are _her favorite flowers, after all."

"Ok, thanks Lelouch…anything I can do to not make him feel awkward when I drop by?"

"Yeah, how about you pick up some flowers? We have some in our garden, grab the pruning shears and cut a few down. When you're finished, come back here and I'll direct you to the Mausoleum."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

Clovis and the others watched Gino run off towards the garden, Euphemia running after him so she could lend a hand.

(25 minutes later)

Gino had been trying to find the garden that Lelouch had mentioned, but he realized only 20 or so minutes after he took off that he'd forgotten to ask _which_ garden they were talking about, there were 4 different gardens on the estate grounds and if he searched every single one top to bottom then it would be dark by the time he found the right one.

"Damn, I can't believe I forgot to ask which garden he meant when he talked about the flowers…if I look through all of them, I'll never be finished until really late."

"I know (panting), that's why I'm (panting) here to help you, Gino." Euphemia said while breathing loudly and her hands on her knees, evidence that she'd run after him so he wouldn't get lost. Gino turned when he heard the out of breath voice of the Empress, a smile breaking out onto his face at her kind offer to help him.

"Thanks, Euphemia. Can you show me which garden has the flowers?"

Euphemia's breathing had evened out to normal by this point, and she pointed out towards the 3rd garden as they both stared outside.

"It's this one, the Garden De Marie. It has flowers from every part of the world, and even some that my sister Cornelia created through cross-polinization. I think I can help you find the perfect ones for Miss Carlotta Kururugi, and I'm sure Suzaku would be happy to see that you've come to visit his mother."

"Alright, thanks again Euphemia. Let's go get some flowers, for Miss Carlotta and for my sweet little birdy."

"Little birdy?"

"My nickname for Suzaku."

"Oh, ok. It makes sense, he is named after the phoenix king Suzaku."

"And that's part of what gives him his strength, aside from other things."

"You're right, now let's get going before it gets late!"

(2 hours later)

Gino and Euphemia came back to the Palace covered in leaves and grass, both of them beaming with pride. Gino held a small bouquet of a very beautiful and rare flower called a Juniper Moon Rose, its' petals were the same shape as a rose except they had the length of a lily, with spiraling stripes of orange and red against vibrant yellow and white tips. Upon seeing their accomplishment, Lelouch guided Gino to the Mausoleum and then returned to the Palace to catch up with Clovis.

(Brittanian Mausoleum)

Suzaku had been at his parents' grave since he'd gotten back to the Palace that morning, it still pained him to this day that his parents had died in such a horrific manner. Even more so when his father had told him that he was proud of him as he died in his arms on the battlefield, even after nearly 10 years it still made him depressed to the point of numbness all throughout his body.

His attention turned to his left when he heard the rustling of bushes, his eyes widening when he saw Gino standing roughly 20 feet from him with the most exquisitely beautiful flowers he'd ever laid eyes on. His blonde lover then started walking towards him with the bouquet, the man stopping when he was next to him and stood there quietly looking over the jade/marble gravemarker.

"Gino, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm here for? I wanted to pay my respects to your parents as they sleep here."

"But how'd you know I was here?"

"Lelouch told me, it was his idea for me to come and see all three of you. Euphemia was the one who helped me get the flowers for your mom and dad, she said that you'd like that very much."

Suzaku blushed and smiled sadly, he couldn't believe that Gino had come all the way here for that. It warmed his heart and made him so happy that he started crying, the blonde looking up at his lover from his kneeling position at hearing the younger start tearing up. Gino stood up and embraced Suzaku as he let him cry, his hands gently running up and down his back as he whispered soothing words into his ear.

"It's alright, Suzaku. Everything's gonna be alright, I promise you…if you need to, keep crying until your eyes dry out, and I'll still be here holding you the whole time."

Suzaku nodded as he let the tears come unhaltingly, forever grateful that Gino was here to hold him and make him feel safe as he let his sadness cover him completely. After another half hour of crying, Gino cupped his lover's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the few stray tears still falling from his deep olive irises away as he smiled at him. Suzaku in turn smiled back, the lovers letting their foreheads touch and their eyes slid closed. After a few more minutes, Gino pressed his lips to Suzaku's in a gentle and reassuring kiss, the younger not even hesitating as he felt the blonde's tongue slide across his bottom lip and afforded him entry into the other's inviting mouth.

Soon enough, oxygen decided to kill the mood and they broke apart. Gino smiled down at his younger lover, his hands grasping Suzaku's gently as he held his gaze. Suzaku smiled back, before he noticed that Gino seemed nervous, almost like he was trying to ask him something and not run away if his answer was rejected.

"Hey, what's got you so nervous? You look like you're ready to run away and hide, much like Lelouch did when his father would beat him as a kid and I had to go find him. He always hid inside a tree that was so far away that the only way to get to it was to go around the whole estate and climb up a really steep hill, so why do you look like that right now?"

"Because, what I'm about to ask you isn't exactly easy to get out…also, I don't want things to be too awkward, because I'm asking you in front of your parents."

"Alright, what is it that you want to ask me?"

Gino looked down at his lover, a smile gracing his features in the most heartwarming way, at least to Suzaku. He reached into his pocket as he got down on his knee and grasped Suzaku's hand firmly yet softly, the small black box making the younger slightly nervous as he pondered what could possibly be inside.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I know it's a little late to be asking you this but…will you marry me?" Gino said as he opened the small black box to reveal a platinum band with a fair sized diamond perched in the middle of the band, silver curling around the diamond and splaying outwards like the leaves around a rosebud. There were two sapphires next to the diamond, and Suzaku gasped softly at the beauty of the item.

He then smiled as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yes, Gino Weinberg! I will marry you, I don't care that you're a few years late…my answer is still yes!" Gino smiled widely as he placed the ring on his fiancé's finger, the two sharing a passionate kiss as the sun began setting. When they needed to breathe, the two broke apart and headed back towards the Palace.

Gino hoped that everyone else would be ready to help plan a wedding, because there was no way that he wasn't going to share this wonderful news with them.

T.B.C.- Wow, so much love and so many tears! How will Lelouch and the others react to this development? Read on to find out!


	13. Secrets and Unions

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Well, this could be the final chapter…or not, depending on how I decide to end it. So, you'll just have to wait and see what comes along in the following chapter after this note ends. Just know that Rollo and Toudou will be making an appearance after their being kept out of the story for the last few chapters, so be ready cuz here it comes!

**Ch.13- Secrets and Unions**

It was late evening when Suzaku and his fiancé Gino came back to the Palace, the looks on everyone's faces ones of curiosity as they saw the two lovers looked flushed. Clovis saw that Suzaku had a rather exquisite ring on his finger, his lavender eyes widening slightly in surprise as the pair of men before them looked away sheepishly.

"What happened while you were at the Mausoleum? What all did you boys do in the resting place of the dead?"

Gino looked at the others embarrassedly, this was gonna be hard to explain so he decided to come out with the news, and to hell with the consequences.

"Guys, we have some wonderful news to share with you all. Suzaku, would like the honor of telling them about our really big decision, dear?" the blonde asked as he placed a small kiss upon his lover's temple, drawing a giggle from the brunette standing next to him.

"Alright, if you insist honey. Lelouch, Euphemia, Clovis, and Kanon…Gino and I have decided to get married, and you're all invited to the wedding. Perhaps we should have Schneizel, Toudou, and Rollo come to the wedding as well?"

"I think that's a great idea, we can also invite Li Xingke and his sister too. Should we also have Cornelia and Kanon's family attend the wedding along with them?"

Lelouch was beaming at his best friend, Suzaku had taken a big step in his life and he would be there to celebrate in the happiness that such a decision brought about.

"Suzaku, Gino…congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you. We'll invite as many people as you want, just make a list and we'll send out the invitations within the time it takes to plan the whole event. We can have the wedding here, or at a church, or anywhere you want it to be held. Just name it, and we'll see to it so that you two are happy."

The room was filled with laughter and excitement, this was definitely an even that Lelouch would be helping out with in every way that he could.

(1 year later)

Gino was standing at the altar in the Britannian Palace Garden de Marie, it was the biggest garden on the Estate's land. The whole garden had been decorated especially for this event, and he couldn't wait for his blushing bride to come down the aisle and stand across from him. The suit he wore was one that Lelouch had made for him, it was white with sapphire trim and black highlights. The jacket was also white and was trimmed with sapphire like the pants, and the boots were pale cream. Gino's blonde hair had been brushed and styled slightly by Euphemia and Cornelia, the Princesses pleased with their handiwork as the doors to the Palace opened, revealing Lelouch walking Suzaku down the aisle towards Gino.

The sight of his soon to be husband left the blonde speechless, he was wearing a dark gray tuxedo with a white undershirt that had ruffles and was trimmed in garnet. The pants were black and he wore dark brown dress boots, his hair styled somewhat so that it didn't completely look like he'd just rolled out of bed a few hours ago. As the brunette walked Suzaku towards the altar, they parted ways when they reached the last set of seats. Lelouch sat next to Kanon and grabbed his hand gently, their fingers intertwining as Jeremiah began reciting the wedding speech.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here upon this morning to celebrate the union of Gino Weinberg and Suzaku Kururugi. As anyone can plainly see, their love for each other is clear and unbreakable. Now then, Suzaku Kururugi, do you take Gino Weinberg as your one and only husband for as long as you both shall live on this good green earth?"

"I do."

"And do you, Gino Weinberg, take Suzaku Kururugi as your one and only husband for as long as you both shall live on this good green earth?"

"I most definitely do."

"Very well then, please present the rings and drink the unity sake."

The lovers slipped their rings upon each other's fingers, Suzaku wearing a rose gold band with pink diamonds and Gino wearing a silver ring with 3 topaz gems on the front of the elegant circle. The two of them then grabbed each other's sake cups and drank them as their arms entwined together, a smile on each of their faces.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a married pair. Gino, you may now kiss your bride."

"Oh, I second that Jeremiah."

Gino pulled Suzaku towards him and covered his mouth with his own in a mind blowing kiss as everyone around them cheered, the whole garden of people happy for them both as they left the Estate to start their new lives together.

(6 months later)

Li Xingke was sitting at the altar, his hands smoothing out any wrinkles he had on his formal kimono. It was black with a silver embroidered dragon on the back, his hair tied loosely in a ponytail as he waited for his bride to show up. His whole family was there as well as the former heads of the Xingke Clan: Minako, Kazuki, Carolyn, and Helena. The rest of the Clan heads had been killed in a bombing incident before Li was born nearly 25 years ago, but they'd all been corrupted by power so it was preferably for the best.

His mind strayed back to the meeting he'd had with Rolo and the others not even a few hours ago, silently praying that everything would go off without complication.

(Flashback to 3 hours prior)

_Li and Schneizel sat in a separate room along with Toudou and Rolo, today was the day of Li's wedding. He could see that his so-called bride was plenty happy with the Lone Wolf sitting next to him and holding his hand, Li himself happy with his lover next to him. They knew that the Xingke Clan was expecting him and Rolo to get married and stabilize diplomatic relations with the Britannia family, but they decided that today they'd end their engagement by telling the Clan of the developments that'd occurred nearly 7 months before this day._

"_Alright, so we're all clear on the plan. Rolo will play the part of my bride until the pre wedding speech is over, when we're asked to exchange rings Toudou will burst in and declare that Rolo had been sleeping with him and that he's impure for me. After the two of them leave, I'll reveal that I suspected something like this was taking place the whole time, and then Schneizel will come in and agree to take Rolo's place as my husband. That should satisfy those old bastards and give them what they want: the marriage between a Xingke and a Britannian Prince."_

_Everyone in the room nodded, all was set. Now all that was needed was to wait and implement the strategy._

(Flashback ends)

Li's eyes went to the doors opening, Rolo strolling down the aisle in his white wedding kimono. He looked adorable in the pure white fabric, his eyes had eyeshadow on them and tinted lip gloss giving him the appearance of a blushing bride. The Clan Heads watched with appreciation as Rolo sat next to their sole heir, the priest reciting the wedding speech as the two nodded to each other.

"Respectable Clan Heads, we've gathered today under the sun to bind Li Xingke and Rolo Vi Britannia in an eternal union. If anyone has anything they'd like to say before we continue, then let them input their opinion or hold their-"

"Rolo!"

The doors burst open to reveal Kyoshiro Toudou panting like he'd run all the way here, the action shocking the Clan Heads. Normally no one would ever interrupt this ceremony, but for the first time in over 40 years someone had decided to as the supposed Lone Wolf strode up to the two sitting upon the altar and bowed before them respectfully.

"Prince Rolo Vi Britannia, I've come to say that I'm in love with you and take you away from Li. Please forgive me, my Lord, but we have been seeing each other for quite some time without your consent."

Li feigned shock before his expression changed to one of passiveness, a look of understanding settling on his face as he addressed Toudou.

"I see, I had my suspicions when Rolo refused to let me take him to bed. I had a feeling that someone had deflowered him before I could, and because of these events I no longer have any reason to take him as a bride. Rolo Vi Britannia, I release you from our contract and will let you be with this man. Go now and be happy with the one who really loves you, even though I am not that man."

Rolo's eyes lit up in happiness as he let himself be picked up into Toudou's arms and taken out of the room, the other Clan Heads not being able to believe what they just witnessed. Minako then spoke to her grandson, her voice demanding an explanation as to what happened a few seconds ago.

"Li Xingke, explain what happened just now!"

"Well, it's just as I said. I knew all along that Rolo was seeing someone else behind my back, and I also knew that even if he and I were to marry that he wouldn't be happy with me. Therefore I let him go, and I have found someone else more suitable to take his place as my life partner."

The Clan Heads whispered and conversed amongst themselves, if this was true then where was this more worthy life partner that Li mentioned moments ago?

"If what you're saying is true, then where is this person whom you've deemed more worthy of being at your side?" Kazuki asked expectantly.

"I am right here, Respectable Clan Heads." Schneizel said as he appeared in the entrance of the still open doors, his dark grey wedding kimono swaying slightly in the breeze blowing through the room. His blonde hair was shimmering in the early afternoon sun, giving it a pale gold glow that had Li blushing vividly. The Britannian Prince joined Xingke at the altar, their hands clasping together as they stared at the other members in the room.

"Well? Is he not worthy enough to be a Xingke and stabilize our diplomatic relations between our two clans?"

The Clan Heads were surprised that the eldest Britannian Prince would volunteer for this position, but were satisfied either way as they completed the ritual and saw the now married couple off to their shared home. Hopefully now, things would work out for the best.

(4 years later)

Kanon was fidgeting with the robe he was wearing as he stood at the altar in the Garden de Evangeline, his nervousness eating him alive as he waited for his lover to join him so they could be married. When they came out and announced that they were lovers, the whole Maldini Clan was shocked that Kanon was gay. It took them 3 months to accept that Lelouch was Kanon's lover, but it was worth it in the end when they saw how happy they were together. Now 4 years later, the two were getting married and both families had come to the event minus Kusaka. The robe that Kanon was one that Lelouch had spent months working on, and reflected both his abilities as a fashion designer and the auburn male's grace.

Kanon's robe was ocean blue with white trim and pale cream pants, his white boots secured upon his legs and feet. A silver-white sash held the robe in place on his body, the sleeves wide like a kimono's but stopping at his wrists. The robe had pink sakura petals stitched into the back and along the sleeves, a cherry blossom tree sewn into the back center of the robe and a waterfall adorning the back as well. All in all, the robe was absolutely beautiful and perfectly suited Kanon as he smiled when the doors opened revealing his lover.

Lelouch was wearing a formal charcoal grey kimono with peach blossoms sewn into the back and sleeves, a cream-grey sash securing it onto his body as he walked down the aisle in his formal sandals and stood across from his lover. His hair had gotten longer and now brushed against his shoulders, a pair of elegant silver hair pins holding his hair out of his face as Nunally recited the pre wedding speech.

"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here upon this glorious day to witness the union of Kanon Jameison Maldini and Lelouch Vi Britannia. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that there is no greater love than what we are seeing between them right now. Lelouch, do you take Kanon as yours and only yours?"

"I do."

"And Kanon, do you promise yourself only to Lelouch for as long as you two are together?"

"I do."

"Then place the rings on each other, please."

Lelouch placed the ring on Kanon's finger, an elegant silver ring with amethysts and diamonds adorning the band with vines etched into the metal. Kanon placed a gold band on Lelouch's finger, it had emeralds and a sizeable ruby in the middle with roses etched into the fine metal.

"Now then, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. Lelouch, you may now kiss your partner."

"Alright then, ready?"

"Yes, my love."

No more words were spoken as the two lovers brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that had everyone cheering loudly, the lovers running out of the garden and into their shared bedroom to complete their union.

Yes, the day would only get better from here on out.

T.B.C.- I decided not to end it here, so be glad I'm so nice to ya'll by not ending it like this. I know that this seems a bit hurried, but the story has to end at some point ya know? Anyway, I think I'll throw in a lemon between Lelouch and Kanon because I know you guys've been waiting for one…consider it my last hurrah before the story ends, so be happy!


	14. Surrender

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Well, here's the end…sorry if that's not what ya'll were wanting but it has to come along at some point, and I think I'll have Clovis be Lloyd's husband…I think they'd look so cute together, because their both kinda eccentric and fit each other pretty well. Now, no more waiting- here's the finale, and thanks so much for sticking around through the whole story thus far!

**Ch.14- Surrender**

Kanon could barely contain himself as Lelouch's mouth attacked his like never before, his mind giving up at resisting the skilled lips still attached to his own as they made out feverishly until they fell onto the king sized bed with pale green covers. Only when they struggled to breathe did they release their connected mouths, harsh and deep panting the only sound that could be heard at the moment.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes longer before Lelouch began kissing slowly down his husband's neck until he reached the soft patch of flesh that lay between neck and shoulder, his teeth and tongue working in sync to leave a dark red love bite that had Kanon groaning out under the ministrations. The robes had come off before they had even hit the bed, both men bare and in their skivvies. Lelouch eyed his husband with lust and desire as he continued his trail of love nips and kisses down his husband's body until he felt Kanon pull his face up to meet his once more.

"Not yet, my love…it's my turn to ravish you." Kanon said deviously, a smirk appearing on Lelouch's face.

"Oh? And just how are you going to do that, dearest?" Lelouch barely managed to ask before he was flipped onto his back so that now Kanon was on top, the dark brunette's back hitting something between the covers and turning on the mp3 charger/radio, the sound of music filtering throughout the room. What was currently playing was, oddly enough, fitting for their ravishing at the moment.

"Isn't that _Surrender_ by Lunascape?" Kanon asked curiously.

"Indeed it is, now shut up and ravish me already!"

"Alright, my impatient love."

(The following lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to Lunascape so back off with your lawyers and shit!)

'_The daylight__  
__cried for a cure,__  
__I will wake over you.__  
__And I won't be out of control,__  
__Out of sight and into your soul.'_

Kanon latched his mouth over one of Lelouch's rosy nipples and began sucking on the bud as he drank in the absolutely delicious moans that were spilling out of his husband's mouth, which was open and slack as more of the sounds fell out when Kanon shifted over to the other bud when he deemed the first sufficiently pleasured. He then moved up to where the area between neck and shoulder lay untouched, his lips sucking and licking until there was a red love mark that was vivid enough for everyone to see if they stared long enough.

'_Starlight, magical view,__  
__Lights of blue will follow you.__  
__Out of night, but nobody knows…__  
__Where did you ever go?'___

_'Shoot an arrow into the twilight,__  
__but shadows never fall.'_

Having decided that this was enough, Lelouch switched their positions so that he was on top once more. He then resumed his own trek down to his lover's pants and removed them, the member hidden beneath the black lace panties was fully erect and ready to be tasted. Lelouch nearly laughed at his lover wearing women's underwear, but instead he found it highly arousing.

He removed the garment and threw them across the room before removing his own shorts, both of them naked as the wind that blew across the grass. Lelouch then took his lover into his mouth in one movement, the organ filling his throat as he began sucking on the engorged cock like a child sucking on a lollipop. Kanon was in bliss, how Lelouch got to be this good he'd never know, but right now he didn't care as he felt the warm cavern sucking him off appreciatively and let moans of pleasure come out unrestricted.

'_Release me from your mind,__  
__for I won't surrender.__  
__And I will be free now__  
__if you will surrender.__  
__Surrender…__  
__Surrender…'___

_'One life, two for the show,__  
__Now you see me, now you don't.__  
__Hide and seek from nine to five…__  
__Will you take another life?'_

Lelouch was humming appreciatively around his husband's organ, the vibrations causing more moans and gasps to fall into his ears until he could feel the cock in his throat start shivering with the inevitable release. He then removed his mouth from the organ, making Kanon whine at how the pleasure had suddenly stopped with no warning.

"I can't leave you out of all the fun, my dear. It's time for you to enjoy yourself, so give me some attention my love."

Kanon immediately knew what Lelouch mean when he saw the rather obvious erection that his lover was currently putting on display. He pulled his husband up to lean over him as his lips took the head in first, his hands falling upon Lelouch's hips to keep him from thrusting into his throat before he was ready as he slowly took in every inch as if it was always his and began sucking his lover off the very same way that Lelouch had done to him. The brunette threw his head back in sheer pleasure as he felt Kanon give a hard yet gentle suck to the organ that was seated in the warm cavern of his lover's throat.

'_Shoot an arrow into the twilight,__  
__but shadows never fall.'___

_'Release me from your mind,__  
__for I won't surrender.__  
__And I will be free now__  
__if you will surrender.__  
__Surrender…__  
__Surrender…'_

Lelouch's hands gripped his husband's shoulders as he felt the pleasure flow through him unrestrained, his eyes wrenched shut in bliss as he felt his release coming quickly. Kanon kept sucking until his last one caused Lelouch to cry out as he came in his lover's throat, the warm substance being swallowed greedily by Kanon's clenching and unclenching throat as he finally removed his mouth from the slightly softening cock.

Kanon then lied back down on the bed as he saw his lover go over to the desk and pull out a bottle of vanilla scented lube, the cap already being removed and the clear liquid coating Lelouch's fingers. The brunette then pushed 2 fingers in at once, the intrusion making Kanon grit his teeth in slight pain but that changed when his lover's fingers pressed into his prostate, his mouth opening wide to let out a strangled moan, which caused Lelouch to smirk evilly as he kept pressing into the nerves while stretching his lover for the penetration by something bigger and much thicker than his fingers.

"You like that? Should I keep going, or…" the brunette halted in his task of pleasuring his lover, if only to tease him before continuing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Kanon was dying from the overload of pleasure, but he managed to form a coherent sentence before the next wave of pleasure came to him without any sort of indication or warning.

"P-please…"

"Please what, Kanon? I can't give you what you want if I don't know what you want me to do."

"Please…don't stop, k-keep going…I beg of you."

"Oh? Are you sure that's what you want, dear Kanon?"

Another stroke against the nerves, and Kanon nearly lost it as he felt himself getting closer to release.

"Y-yes, pl-please."

Lelouch laughed slightly, his fingers resuming their task once again.

"As you wish, after all how could I deny such a beautiful expression as the one on your face right now?"

'_Don't chase me forever,__  
__cause I won't surrender.__  
__Release me from your mind,__  
__for I won't surrender.'__  
_

'_Release me from your mind,__  
__for I won't surrender.__  
__And I will be free now if you will surrender.__  
__Surrender…__  
__Surrender…__  
__Surrender…__  
__Surrender…'_

Lelouch inserted the last finger as he kept stretching and pressing the entrance and prostate until both were numb from pleasure as he then slathered his own cock in the sweet smelling lube. After his cock was slickened to the point where it'd begun dripping with fluid, the brunette sheathed himself into Kanon's entrance in one swift thrust, feeling it was better to do it in one motion and get it over with rather than draw out the pain by going in slowly. As the strangled moan of pain died out, Lelouch took that as a sign to begin thrusting.

The brunette started out slow, but after his lover pretty much impaled himself further on the organ Lelouch sped it up to where the bed was shaking from the force of their lovemaking, neither noticing that another song by Lunascape had come on and was playing to the rhythm of their thrusting. Kanon was moaning the whole way through, his body becoming flooded with pleasure induced euphoria and the sensations making his skin crawl slightly at how wonderful it felt to have his lover penetrate him over and over again until both could feel their release coming.

Lelouch had started stroking his lover to help with the process, cries of mind blowing enjoyment coming out as choked moans and screams that could make any experienced whore blush at their intensity as Kanon barely managed to utter out a sentence, his brain pretty much fried from the pleasure overloading his body.

"Le-lelouch, I'm g-gonna-"

"I know, t-together my love…"

Neither could finish what they were saying as their release came simultaneously, Lelouch emptying himself into Kanon's body and feeling his organ be milked dry as his lover clamped around the organ seated inside his body as he came hard enough to leave him panting heavily. The two could feel the euphoric sensation washing over them as they let themselves come down from their orgasmic high, and after a few minutes Lelouch pulled out of Kanon and lay beside him. The two shared a passionate and slow kiss as sleep overtook them, the covers of the bed coming over them and a smile falling onto each of their lips.

(In another room of the Britannia Estate)

Li could feel himself coming undone as he felt his husband continue to thrust deeply into his body, the still erect cock ramming into his prostate with enough force to leave him breathless. His hands gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white as he felt his legs just about buckle out from underneath him, the moans coming from each of them driving them closer to their release until Schneizel leaned over his lover's back and nipped his shoulder where the love bite sat proudly. At feeling his husband's teeth lightly nip the reddened flesh, Li couldn't hold back any longer and came all over the purple sheets beneath his naked body. Schneizel followed soon after and let his seed fill his husband up until no more could be given.

The blonde Prince pulled out of his raven haired husband and lay down on the bed, Li placing his head on Schneizel's chest as they let sleep overcome them.

(The Asplund Household)

Lloyd stood on the balcony as he stared out at the garden of his home, the flowers shimmering with dew and making them glow silver-blue in the sunlight. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter, the flame becoming bright before receding. He let the smoke filter out into the air as a sigh escaped his lips and the gentle zephyr made his blue-green kimono sleeves dance slightly. He'd been up really late working on another pet project and had gotten only a little sleep, thus he slept in until the afternoon. He sighed once more until he felt a pair of arms encircle his hips, a smile immediately lighting up his face.

"Good afternoon, dearest Lloyd." A sweet and light voice addressed him before placing a kiss to his temple, the cigarette all but forgotten as Lloyd put it out in the ashtray nearby to be finished later.

"And to you as well, my dear Clovis."

"Another long night, I presume?"

"Yes, absolutely dreadful…but that's of no consequence right now. All that matters is you, my dear Prince."

"Then come to bed with me, enjoy your day off and spend it with your darling husband."

Lloyd supposed he couldn't argue when his lover spoke to him like that, they'd been married for 5 years and their love never got old or died out. He took in what Clovis was wearing, a pastel lavender kimono with silver trim and a silver-purple sash. His long blonde hair was messy from shifting in the comfortable queen sized bed, the two lovers retreating into its' comforting hold once more to catch more sleep before it escaped them for the rest of the day. Lloyd pulled his husband in for a slow and lazy open mouthed kiss as they soon gave in to sleep.

(The Britannian Estate, Rolo's room)

Rolo was currently staring out at the Garden de Isabelle, the flowers drinking in the rays of the sun and using them to survive another day. His husband was currently in the shower, their last session of lovemaking still hanging all over his body as well as the love bites that Rolo had given him. The window was currently open to allow fresh air to flow through the room and cut through the smell of sex and cherry scented lube, the young Prince was dressed in a pastel pink sleep kimono as he brushed his hair. As he dragged the bristles through the strands, Toudou had stepped out into the room with slightly wet hair and a deep gray sleeveless kimono on his body. His large hand grabbed the brush from his little husband's grip, a smile on his face as he held up the brush to hover over Rolo's head.

"How about I brush your hair for you, Rolo? Then we can go out together and spend the day doing whatever you want?"

Rolo smiled up at his husband, his bright purple eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Sure, sounds great. But let's do what we both want while we're out, ok dear?"

The way Rolo said that as Toudou began brushing the soft strands made him blush bright crimson as he smiled back at his lover.

"Alright, if that's what makes you happy."

The two of them continued to stare out the window and smile, their lives both having changed for the better. Rolo could only hope that he and his brother had many more wonderful days together with their lovers, the knowledge of that being true bringing peace to his mind as he continue to let his husband run the soft brush through his hair, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips.

And that's the end! Sorry if it's kinda weird or whatever, but that's what happens when you try to squeeze so many happy endings into one chapter…on that note, I'm glad with how it turned out even if my fingers are killing me for working them too hard. So, that's it for this story, maybe now I can get back to my other ones that have been neglected for so long…bye for now everyone, and thanks again for reading it up until the end!


End file.
